Double life – double problems
by bedford-girl
Summary: SORRY for the long wait, I hope you still want to read my story... Chapter 12's up! Lorelai: 'How could I forget? When you came back, Taylor called you Matchman for months.'
1. See the devil on the doorstep now

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore girls Jess would still be in the show… But Jess isn't in the show, so what does it mean? I don't own it but I will, I just have to conquest the WB and get rid of ASP! Hurray!

**1st Chapter – See the devil on the doorstep now**

In Chris's new apartment Rory and Chris are carrying boxes.

Rory: I can't believe you really begin it! It's so exciting!

Chris: I know, I have my own business finally.

Rory: Oh, it's a soo big step! My daddy is so grown-up. (she mockingly wipes her eyes)

Chris: Okay, mock me, but you will regret this when I will rule the whole USA.

Rory: Why don't we take control over the world?

Chris: I'm not sure you're old enough to do that.

Rory: Who said I must be?

Chris: You have to be evil to do it. Little kids aren't evil. Or at least they aren't if they aren't fat and totally disturbed by other children.

Rory: I thought they said fat people are funny and they take care of other people. They choose career where they must take care of others. Like doctors or nurses.

Chris: Did you see any fat doctor in ER?

Rory: Well, George Cloney has a pretty round head.

Chris: I don't believe what you've just said.

Rory: Why not? George's time is over.

Chris: You are just still angry at him because he left.

Rory: I can't be angry at him, I didn't even watch the show when he was in.

Chris: Don't try to make me believe that.

Rory: What? You have no trust in me?

Chris: I know your mother.

Rory: What my mother does doesn't concern me.

Chris: So you aren't glued to the TV at Wednesday nights when they are doing reruns?

Rory: No…

Chris: If you tell me.

Rory (a huge grin spreading over her face): Wait a minute… How do you know when they are doing reruns?

Chris: I don't know.

Rory: You knew it a minute ago.

Chris: I didn't.

Rory: Oh, yes, you did!

Chris: No, you just gave the words to my mouth.

Rory: You like ER!

Chris: I do not.

Rory: Oh, my father watches caped men running on different passages, screaming about blood!

Chris: They are not screaming.

Rory: Oh, you like it when they are talking intellectually about lungs over a half-dead patient, don't you?

Chris: No, I like it when they are over.

Rory: You mean patients?

Chris: No, the doctors.

Rory (gasping): Oh, you wanna kill the doctors!

Chris: No, I mean the show…

Rory: Even Cater? He is sooo cute.

Chris: My...

Rory: This is about the nurses, isn't it?

Chris: Okay, I'm walking away from you now.

He startes backing towards the door of the apartment, but Rory followes him.

Rory: You want them all yours! I knew it!

Chris (his back to the door, searching for the doorknob behind his back): You're insane.

Rory: I will tell the doctors you said that!

Chris (finally finding the doorknob and opening the door): Are you and the doctors so buddy-buddy?

Rory: Oh, yes. They will be angry. They will kick your butt. Especially if I tell them that you're into the nurses!

Chris backes out of the hall and of course doesn't look behind his back, so he bumpes into somebody who just attempted to knock at the door. The two of them fall into the floor with 'What the Hells?' and try to free themselves while yelling 'Get off of me!'.

When they succeed and smooth themselves they look at each other and shake hands. Rory who was standing there and laughing at them the whole time now looks a little surpised and stares at the guy around her age concerned.

He seemed familiar but she didn't remember where she met him.

Chris: Rory, do you remember Jess?

Jess looks up and Rory see the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen.

**:End of chapter:**

Okay, sorry guys for this story above!

I'm not going to say 'crap', it's your job: please review

And if you don't understood something (I wouldn't be suprised) I will fill you guys up in the next chapter!

This isn't my first fanfic but I only published this… yet. (oh yes, I like threating!)

I'm a LITERATI fan with all of my heart and I completely hate Dean (whose name rhymes with bean, hehe, sadly it wasn't me who made it

up, it was someone5 who I highly recommend to all of you!)

I haven't seen season 4 and 5 yet, but I'm not sure I want it. It's just a shame how ASP deals with Jess... and Rory... well I dislike

her.

I live in Hungary where they are replaying the first 3 seasons and currently the very first season is on (Eww Dean).

And English isn't my native language, so my vocabulary (hope this is the word ;-) is kind of poor but I'm constantly working on it! (I took a

language exam a few month ago and didn't fail it so I guess I can't be that bad! Or at least I have a certificate which tries to convince me of it)

Oh and I'm a talkative person, well mostly, and as my father said: 'You like speaking in a twisted way.' :) Which means I'm sick and I truly speak like a Gilmore girl... I scare most of the people but it's just fun. :))

Love ya:)


	2. Law breaking, questions and 220 V

Hey! I'm back haha! (This is an evil laugh)

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock! Be nice: spread&read! And be cursed if you read and don't review!

_Elizabeth-Intheblue_: I'm glad you like Hungary. Were you here? When? And where exactly? Sorry if I'm too nosy. And I swear I'd wrote this chapter before I got your review!

_bored247_: Thank you for your reassurance, I really need/needed it! I'm obsessed with England and everything that's British!

_literatiever_: Wow, I'm glad you like the story, 'cause I love your fics! Clear Spot rocks! I hope you update soon!

_music4mysoul_: I just love your nickname!

_smile1_: Thank you for your review, I appreciate your help! About characters: I hope they are in character, 'cause that's the aim. Altough Jess can be a little OOC, I need it if I want to keep him, but he's just too good to disfigure. I don't really like writing fanfics in a book form, I prefer the script form: it's easier. And I just love your work, your stories are one of the bests!

_tickle582_: Yeah, I think Tristan will be in this, but he won't be romantically involved, at least not with Rory. But he's a great character too and I really like him.

First chapter's title (See the devil on the doorstep now) is from Ana Johnsson's hit 'We are'. It's a great song!

So here's the next chapter but I wanted to come clean 'cause I was too lazy to write a prologue so I sum up a little what's the difference between this story and the original:

Christopher moved to New York after Rory's born and lived there until her 4th birthday when he started his travels all around the country. But before he began travelling Rory spent her weekends mostly with him and she had a very good friend who was their neighbour (Oh, yeahhhh, Jess:). But after her dad left she didn't come to New York anymore and they lost touch. Now, Chris is back and he is starting his business – and he has a new assistant.

It starts when the show so Rory's going to Chilton and she meets Dean for the first time (I really-really hate Dean, but I will write about him anyway, but the beginning is about the reunion of Rory and Jess and Rory/Chris moments.)

I made Jess to be keen on computers, I don't know why, I guess it's based on that in the first season Chris's 'internet start-up' went public. And Rory's kind of Mia (from Princess Diaries) in this chapter around Jess :))

I love Chris, I think he's a great character, but there will be nothing but friendship between him and Lorelai. (I'm a Java Junkies fan)

Chapters will be short but I think there will be a lot of (I usually write one or two scenes in one chapter).

I'm ready with the third chapter, but I don't really like it, so I guess I'll rewrite it, I don't know when I'll be ready.

So this is for today, read&review! I was writing a very long introduction, I wouldn't be surpised if you guys hated me now. Sorry!

And if you realize a mistake feel free to tell me! ('Oh, shut up!' – I know you all think that:)

Love ya:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, Ana Johnsson, ER, X-Files etc, etc.

**2nd Chapter – Law-breaking, questions and 220 V **

Chris and Rory are sitting in the living room, chatting about random things while Jess starts working – he sets up the computer stuff.

Chris: He's pretty good at computers.

Rory: Really?

Chris: Yeah. He won a scolarship to a special school. They teach him very well – he is master of computer programms.

Rory: That's lucky.

Chris: Yeah. Especially that he can download everything!

Rory: They teach it at the school?

Chris: I dunno, but he rocks!

Rory: You know, you shouldn't tell everybody that you are an out-law.

Chris: I'm not.

Rory: Yes, you are. You patronize downloading.

Chris: No, I'm just not dead against that.

Rory: You gave him a computer.

Chris: Not just one.

Rory: Worse.

Chris: No, he will need it.

Rory: To download all of the ER episodes for you?

Chris: No, to download Norah Jones's albums.

Rory: I can't believe you actually steal Norah's work!

Chris: She has a good voice.

Rory: You know they sell original albums in the shops?

Chris: I know, but then what would Jess work?

Rory: He could try to do the things he's hired to. You know things that aren't illegal.

Chris: That's so silly.

Rory: No, that's reasonable.

Chris: You are no fun.

Rory: I think it's kind of fun disapproving your tries to get maniacal depressive people's favorite music.

Chris: What?

Rory: Jazz is just depressing.

Chris: It's great.

Rory: Sometimes.

Chris: Like?

Rory: If you wanna kill yourself.

Chris: Hey, it's relaxing!

Rory (sarcastically): Sure, it is.

Chris: Okay, I'm out of here. I'm getting food, what can I get to you?

Rory: Ohh…

Chris: Why did I ask?

Rory: Because you love me.

Chris: At the moment not.

Rory: Hey, be nice or I will get into some Norah Jones kind of hole!

Chris: Honestly I doubt that.

Rory: These lines exactly which kill my soul!

Chris: Do you think that I'm standing here for my own will?

Rory: Why would you stand here anyway?

Chris: Let me guess… Because I'm waiting for you to tell me what do you want?

Rory: Uhmm.. A Rolls Royce?

Chris: To eat?

Rory: Uh, a Rolls Royse made of whipped cream?

Chris: Burgers, fries and pancakes, is it alright?

Rory: And coffee.

Chris: Okay, tons of smelly black drink are ordered. I'm out.

Rory: Thanks! (Chris grumbles in response and goes out of the apartment)

Rory stands up immediately and goes to Jess who is busy working and pulling ropes. She sits on the edge of the table and tries to look amazing and alluring.

Rory: Hey. Need any help?

Jess (laying under the computer table): Nah.

Silence.

Rory: It's so exciting to finally meet again, isn't it?

Jess: Huh.

Rory: Uhm, what did you do in the last twelve years?

Jess: Not much.

Rory: Uh.

Silence. Jess's still under the table.

Rory: How's your mother?

Jess: Fine, I guess.

Rory: You guess?

Jess: Uh.

More silence.

Rory: Uh, do you like spinach?

Jess: What?

Rory: Do you…

Jess: Why did you ask it?

Rory: 'Cause it seems like you like answering with only one word, so I thought I made it easy.

Jess: Rory, I'm currently grabbing lines with 220 V running in them. I'm not really in chatty mood.

Rory (embarassed): Uh, o-okay. Sorry.

Neither of them speaks a word for long minutes, but then Jess straightenes and annunces that he's almost ready. Rory smiles at him brightly and hopes that she looks good. Suddenly she doesn't feel good in her skirt and curses herself why she didn't put on her favorite trousers. Then she rememberes that it is decorated with bunnies and she is relieved she chose the skirt.

Rory: Can I talk to you now?

Jess: I guess.

Rory: Will you answer me?

Jess: If you don't ask me again if I like spinach.

Rory: There's plenty of other vegetables.

Jess: No vegetables, fruits or even meat, okay?

Rory: Proteins?

Jess: No.

Rory: Then what can I ask?

Jess: Anything that doesn't concern food.

Rory: Okay… What about drinks?

Jess: Spare me… please.

Rory: Fine.

They sat in silence again except for the clicking voices which Jess made with the mouse.

Jess: What are you doing?

Rory: What?

Jess: I thought you were going to ask.

Rory: I am.

Jess: Then?

Rory: I'm thinking.

Jess: Of?

Rory: Of a right question.

Jess: Why so long?

Rory: It's not that easy.

Jess: To ask or to ask from me?

Rory: Both.

Jess: You know what?

Rory: What?

Jess: I will ask you something.

Rory: Like?

Jess: Something personal.

Rory: Uh, okay.

Jess: I hope you won't freak out.

Rory: Why would I?

Jess: I dunno.

Pause.

Rory: So?

Jess: So what?

Rory: Are you going to ask?

Jess: I am.

Rory: Then?

Jess: I'm thinking.

Rory: That's my line.

Jess: You can't monopolize that line.

Rory: Sure I can.

Jess: No.

Rory: Why not?

Jess: 'Cause then you would have to bring a suit against at around 1000 TV shows and movies which would cost something.

Rory: Not for me 'cause I'll win!

Jess: You're getting innocent people to court?

Rory: Innocent? They stole my line!

Jess: How?

Rory: Uhm, they heard it and thought 'What a good line! I'll use it in my new movie!'. And surprise, here we are.

Jess: So you are really telling me that they built a time machine and traveled here to the future, may I add, to steal your line?

Rory: Oh my God… (looks around) They are here! Why didn't I ever think of it? (grabs Jess by his shirt and adds in dramatic voice) They are listening to us now!

Jess: Are you a relative of Agent Mulder?

Rory: Oh, leave the whining, Scully. You must believe!

Jess: I'm much more Kryczek at the moment.

Rory: Anyway, you must believe!

Jess: In?

Rory: What?

Jess: What must I believe so much?

Rory: You must believe… in believing!

Jess: You should become a priest.

Rory: Am I that convincing?

Jess: Nah.

Pause.

Rory: Am I convincing?

Jess: No.

Rory: Am I convincing?

Jess: Still not.

Rory: Can I convince you of my being convincing?

Jess: I don't think so.

Rory: Can I at least try to convince you?

Jess: You gotta love your voice.

Rory: I'm just convincing.

Jess: You are annoying.

Rory: Yep.

**End of chapter**


	3. That’s just gross

I hear you all say 'Welcome back, master!'

Thank you all, I really love you!

And although I'm far from being a master, I try!

So here's the third chapter, ready and posted!

And sorry for the lack of update, but I haven't been near my computer and the Tour de France is on, and I'm obsessed with it, so I'm watching it all day/night/week etc. TDF rocks:)

Thank you for the reviews and don't forget to send me one, two or more when you read it.

I'm in kind of hurry so I end it now (I hear the relieved sighs too), I just wanna tell something serious about the bombs in London: I'm sorry for this world to be like this. I'm sorry for the victims and their families (there was a Hungarian too, as far as I know). I don't understand what's the aim of the terrorist and I hope I will never be able to understand it.

I'm sorry for the serious tone, but I feel we all need to raise our voices against terrorism and killing innocent people.

Peace.

Love ya!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls, but I will. Just wait! Haha...

bedford-girl

**3rd Chapter – That's just gross**

Rory and Jess sit on the couch, talking and laughing. Just then Chris walks into the apartment.

Chris: Hey, you. – he stares at them strangely but doesn't say anything.

Rory: Oh, hey, dad!

Jess just grumbles something.

Chris: I got food.

Rory: Great.

Chris (little confused): Great?

Rory: Yeah. Great. Just great.

Chris: No 'Oh dad, you are my savior' or 'No talking, give me that food or die'?

Rory: No.

Chris: I got coffee.

Rory: Oh, dad you are my savior, just give me that coffee or die.

Jess: Nice line.

Rory: No talking.

Chris. Okay. Here it is.- he spills everything to the table next to the couch.

Pause.

Chris: Do you wanna get me some space?

Rory (like she's just startled out of her sleep): Uh, what?

Chris: Can I sit down, please, on my couch?

Rory: Sorry, I was just hypnotized by the coffee.

Jess: Doctors will be pleased if they can catch you and test your obsession.

Rory (with a cup in both hands): What are you talking about?

Jess: Two words: medical check-up!

Chris: Can I sit down?

Jess: Yes.- he shifts a little and presses himself closer to Rory so Chris can sit down next to them.

Rory (very-very aware of Jess's closeness): Okay.

Jess: Actually I should go.

Chris: Are you ready?

Jess (made a face): Yes.

Chris: Hey, from now on, I'm your boss, remember, I tell you when you can go.

Jess: That sounds like a blackmail.

Chris: Welcome to the real world, my little employee.

Rory: Now, that sounds dirty.

Jess: I feel threatened.

Rory: And intruded. Don't forget it.

Chris: Like I'm hustling or something.

Rory: Who knows you're not gay?

Jess: Okay, I have to make a speech now that I feel honoured but I'm into girls?

Rory: Or dad has to give a press conference where he denies being gay and tells that he's not going to Taiwan every month to have a little fun with sexy, 10 years old Taiwanese boys.

Chris: Or Jess should confess that he has always found me attractive, that's why he made up all this mess for me.

Jess: Yeah, you'd like it, wouldn't you?

Rory: It's a lame try, dad.

Jess: Yes, we already know you can't live without me.

Rory: Who could?

Jess: Just look at me.

Rory: Nobody can resist you. (they smile at each other)

Chris: Hey, I usually do exercises!

Jess (grimaces): You mean aerobic?

Rory: Oh, that's just gross.

Jess: And you try to deny your intentions with me?

Chris: I don't do aerobic!

Rory: You've just told us.

Chris: I work out! Not aerobic!

Jess: Uh, you mean you're sweating with other semi-nude guys in a room?

Rory: Gross-gross.

Jess: Disappointing.

Rory: Gross.

Jess: Disgusting.

Rory: Gross.

Jess: Deterrent.

Rory: Gross.

Jess: Icky.

Rory: Gross.

Jess: I don't think I ever want to be in the same room as you. Ever.

Rory: Gross.

Chris: Would you please stop repeating it?

Rory: Gross.

Chris: Oh my God.

Rory: I just can't seem to get over the fact that my father loves sweating with guys.

Jess: That's just so gross.

Rory: Thank you.

Jess: Anytime.

Chris: Gross.

Rory: Another subject please.

Jess: Gladly.

Rory: So dad… How are your Taiwanese friends?

Jess: They aren't as cute as me, I assume.

Chris sighed and closed his eyes. It's going to be a long night.

About two hours later Chris is sleeping on the couch (he snores), so Jess decides it's time to go home.

Rory (standing in the door): Well…

Jess: Your dad is scary.

Rory: With the snoring?

Jess: And with the whole gay-not-gay-thing.

Rory: That's so Elton John.

Jess: Without the extreme sun-glasses.

Rory: Have you seen my dad on the beach?

Jess: Gross.

Rory: He likes wearing pink and purple sun-glasses.

Jess: Eww.

Rory: Extra large.

Jess: Larger than…?

Rory: Life?

Jess: Eww, that hurt really bad.

Rory: Backstreet Boys is a classic.

Jess: Okay, I don't know you.

Rory: You are being so macho.

Jess: You are being a pop-chick.

Rory: You are being narrow-minded.

Jess: You are being so 'I-don't-have-taste-for-music-so-please-drop-me-to-the-lions.'

Rory: You are being…

Jess: Gross.

Rory: I was going to say 'psychotic', but that is a good one too.

Jess: You know I would rather be Anthony Perkins than a Backstreet Boys lover.

Rory: I can't see why.

Jess: There goes the 'Psycho' line.

Rory: Norman Bates can't beat Kevin or Nick.

Jess: Oh my, you know their names!

Rory: They are just so cute.

Jess: You've got to be kidding me.

Rory: Why would I?

Jess: You can't honestly say they are musicians.

Rory: They have albums and concerts… What else would they be?

Jess: Let me see… They can be stupid bored rich guys who want to earn more money than they can ever spend?

Rory: What's wrong with it?

Jess: They have no talent, they can't sing or dance or they can't even write a decent lyrics!

Rory: But they are cute.

Jess: Who are you and what did you do with that girl I've known as a person who despises Backstreet Boys?

Rory: Dad likes N'sync.

Jess: It runs in the family, huh?

Rory: My mother's more into Metallica.

Jess: You have a sane relative?

Rory: If you knew my mother, you wouldn't say it.

Jess: That's what I thought.

They stand in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Rory: I had fun tonight.

Jess: I haven't decided yet. I mean Backstreet Boys? That's a tough one.

Rory: You are being…

Jess: Gross.

Rory: If you insist.

Jess: I have never said that word this much in my entire life.

Rory: You have to start something new every day.

Jess: It's a lame tradition.

Rory: But you have a new habit now.

Jess: I'm so lucky.

Rory: And tradition-ed.

Jess: Traditioned? It's not even a word.

Rory: It is now.

Jess: Is it in the Oxford English Dictionary?

Rory: It wil be.

Jess: How?

Rory: I will put it into that big book.

Jess (leaning closer): Yeah?

Rory (holding her breath): Well, you have to start something new every day.

Jess: Good luck with that. (It looks like he's going to kiss her, but when there are only a few inches between them he steps back). G'night, Rory. – he turns and starts to go towards the elevator.

Rory (stares at his back and suddenly shouts after him): Hey, Jess!

Jess (turning): Yeah?

Rory: Backstreet Boys is gross.- she goes back to the apartment while Jess smiles at the closed door then turns again and gets in the elevator.

**..:End of chapter:..**


	4. Shiny, pink and pretty

Hey!

I wrote the 4th chapter last night and I decided to update already so you won't be able to forget me:)

Well, here it is, I hope there's no grammar mistake, I always check the texts but who knows. Feel free to let me know about my faults!

Thank you for the reviews, I feel touched, I don't think I deserve them but love them anyways!

Read&review!

I love White Stripes. It's a great band and I'm not really a fun of pop as you had seen in the last chapter. Sorry if I hurt someone's feelings with disparagement Backstreet Boys, but come on... Jess's right:)

Have a nice day!

Disclaimer: I own Gilmore Girls, Tonight Show, Hollywood, Roger Rabbit, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and by the way the universe too. I'm just so VIP.

**4th Chapter – Shiny, pink and pretty**

In the next morning Rory's asleep in her bed when her cell phone starts ringing.

Rory (grumbling): Ohh, ha-allo?

Lorelai: I have nobody to flirt with!

Rory (in tired voice): Mom…

Lorelai: I mean, I'm pretty, right? I'm smart and beautiful. I have living men around me, then what's the problem? Is my butt too big? Or I'm just imagining my whole life and when I will get up tomorrow I realize it's all fake and I live in the middle of Arkansas in a broken-down mobile home? I will have to drink beer all my life?

Rory: It's been two days.

Lorelai: It's been hectic.

Rory: I'm going back afternoon.

Lorelai: I so know it.

Rory: Then what's with the lonely litany?

Lorelai: I'm ugly.

Rory (frustrated): Uh.

Lorelai: That's all you got to say? Uh?

Rory: It seemed the right word to express my feelings.

Lorelai: Like?

Rory: Bored, frustrated, nervous, tired and harassed.

Lorelai: Who taught you to be like this with your poor, miserable mother?

Rory: My poor, miserable mother.

Lorelai: I'm bored.

Rory: I'm going home today.

Lorelai: I know. But then you will hang out with Lane or somebody and you will have no time for me. I'm sad.

Rory: What do you mean with somebody?

Lorelai: I don't know. You can always find somebody to hang out.

Rory: Who?

Lorelai: Uh, maybe Luke or Kirk…

Rory: Mom…

Lorelai: Uh, or who's that girl from school? You know, the shiny pink one?

Rory: Shiny and pink?

Lorelai: Yes.

Rory: In a lolli-pop way or in a Paris Hilton way?

Lorelai: Both.

Rory: Eww.

Lorelai: So who's her?

Rory: The shiny Paris Hilton with lollipop?

Lorelai: Yeah.

Rory: I don't know shiny Paris Hiltons with lollipops.

Lorelai: Then who's her?

Rory: Paris Hilton's sister?

Lorelai: Nicky?

Rory: No, the another.

Lorelai: She hasn't got other sisters.

Rory: Okay.

Lorelai: But she has got two brothers.

Rory: You watch too much Tonight Show.

Lorelai: I can't help, in Hollywood people are shiny and pink!

Rory: Buy a lollipop.

Lorelai: Taylor doesn't have any.

Rory: What?

Lorelai: He says the last affair convinced him not to support the lollipop-lovers and Britney Spears fans.

Rory: He isn't a fan of Britney apparently.

Lorelai: Luke agreed with him.

Rory: No!

Lorelai: Yes.

Rory: I can't believe he really did.

Lorelai: Lollipop is unhealthy.

Rory: But come on! It's Luke!

Lorelai: And Taylor.

Rory: Weird.

Lorelai: Uh.

Rory: I wish I had been there.

Lorelai: Me too.

Silence. Rory stares at the ceiling with a sad look and plays with the blanket. Cut to Lorelai who's in Rory's bed, staring at a White Stripes poster and playing with the edge of Rory's blanket.

Lorelai: I miss you.

Rory: It's only a few days.

Lorelai: So you don't miss me?

Rory: Not at all.

Lorelai: Good, 'cause I was just joking.

Rory: Uh.

Lorelai: I don't miss you.

Rory: Fine.

Lorelai: Fine.

Rory: Fine.

Lorelai: Fine.

Rory: So what about the flirt thing?

Lorelai: Thank you.

Rory: You're welcome.

Lorelai: So I was alone all weekend…

Rory: What about Sookie?

Lorelai: Okay, almost all weekend.

Rory: Ha.

Lorelai: Don't say 'Ha'. You aren't allowed.

Rory: I'm allowed. Every single person in the world allowed to say 'ha' if she or he feels like it.

Lorelai: Ha.

Rory: Back to the lonely weekend, please.

Lorelai: And I decided to watch a movie, I went to rent _'Terminator 2'_ but there was some sale or two-fer or something like it so there were nothing left but _'Who framed Roger Rabbit'_…

Rory: That's a good one.

Lorelai: … And _'__You've Got Mail'_.

Rory: Oh, no.

Lorelai: Sadly, yes.

Rory: I can't believe you rented it! You can't watch that movie alone!

Lorelai: I was desperate! I needed a movie so I got it.

Rory: Why didn't you choose the bunny?

Lorelai: I rented it too.

Rory: Why didn't you rent just that one?

Lorelai: There was a two-fer!

Rory: So what happened?

Lorelai: By the time they met at the book shop I was zipped by the movie.

Rory: Tom Hanks won over you with K.O.

Lorelai: Not just him. The candy and sweets fell all over me and they covered me.

Rory: A simple romance effected you like a full-night party with Busted?

Lorelai: I didn't push the TV to the pool.

Rory: Just because we don't have any pools.

Lorelai: I could push it to tub.

Rory: Like you could ever carry the TV to the bathroom.

Lorelai: I can always ask Luke.

Rory: To help you push the TV to the tub?

Lorelai: No, to push the TV to the tub while I'm watching him.

Rory: Very clever.

Lorelai: I can cheer too.

Rory: Luke would certainly be grateful.

Lorelai: He would rather be.

Rory: Or?

Lorelai: Or I won't share Matt with him.

Rory: What about James?

Lorelai: What about who?

Rory: You cheat on James?

Lorelai: I don't know what are you talking about.

Rory: You do! You cheat on the poor messy-haired guy!

Lorelai: No.

Rory: Yes, you do.

Lorelai: Shh, he doesn't know about it.

Rory: Matt didn't tell him?

Lorelai: No, because I threatened him.

Rory: How?

Lorelai: I told him I would dye his hair blonde so fans won't be able to differentiate them.

Rory: Dirty.

Lorelai: I have to be cruel to him or he gets out of control.

Rory: And pushes TVs to our pool.

Lorelai: We don't have pool.

Rory: But we can have one in the future.

Lorelai: We have a new purpose.

Rory: Okay. So did you get to the Meg Ryan problem?

Lorelai: You mean the wallowing between the sweets, whining about my unsuccessful, empty life?

Rory: So, yes.

Lorelai: Basically.

Rory: Okay.

Lorelai: I mean here's Meg Ryan. What is it with her? She even got Russell Crowe!

Rory: For two weeks.

Lorelai: Not the point.

Rory: Spill.

Lorelai: Is it because I'm prettier and men don't dare to hit on me? Or because she's blonde?

Rory: Tell me you didn't dye your hair.

Lorelai: I look very good.

Rory: You look good without peroxide blonde hair.

Lorelai: That's my girl.

Rory: Do you feel better now?

Lorelai: Yeah.

Rory: Smarter?

Lorelai: Yeah.

Rory: Prettier?

Lorelai: No.

Rory: Mom.

Lorelai: I'm ugly.

Rory: Mom.

Lorelai: I have nobody!

Rory: You will.

Lorelai: What if I won't?

Rory: You can always ask Kirk out.

Lorelai: Eww.

Rory: He will be happy to say yes.

Lorelai: Okay, I'm not that ugly.

Rory: You aren't ugly at all.

Lorelai: I know, but it's good to hear it.

Rory: Are you okay now?

Lorelai: Almost.

Rory: What can I do to you?

Lorelai: Well…

Rory: I will not sing.

Lorelai: Not even the anthem?

Rory: No.

Lorelai: Fine. Tell me something funny to cheer me up!

Rory: About?

Lorelai: About your life in New York.

Rory: Dad's gay.

Lorelai: Now, that's a surprise. Does he have a boyfriend?

Rory: I don't think so, but he's into body-building men.

Lorelai: I can see why.

Rory: Kirk's not that type.

Lorelai: He lifted my shopping bag once.

Rory: How romantic.

Lorelai: You are envy, aren't you?

Rory: Definitely. I was waiting for Kirk to lift my shopping bag since forever.

Lorelai: You can leave my guy alone.

Rory: Oh, no.

Lorelai: He's mine.

Rory: I don't know if I will pass.

Lorelai: That's because he's so muscular.

Rory: Certainly.

Lorelai: What, you don't believe in his strength?

Rory: I'm hanging up now.

Lorelai: Wait until I tell him!

Rory: Bye, Mrs. Zaphod Beeblebrox.

Lorelai: What, no anthem today? – Rory hangs up and smiles at her phone.

**End of chapter**

First appearance of Lorelai: I'm curious what you think: is she in character?

I try to update soon, but I'm currently thinking about putting up my another fanfics so I will work on them.

Love ya!

bedford-girl


	5. Rockstars are not necessarily lurching

Hey, everybody! Here's my 5th chapter. I don't think there's anything I should tag before you read it, so just enjoy (hopefully)!

_KToncemore_: Thank you for your suggestion, I didn't realize I can't accept anonymous reviews!

Thank you for the reviews, unfortunately I don't have time to thank to each of you, but I'm grateful for them! Continue sending me feedbacks!

Next chapter will be up soon!

Thank you for reading! And be bad! (always!)

Love ya:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Still. Sadly.

**5th Chapter – Rockstars are not necessarily lurching**

Rory and Lorelai are walking in the streets to Luke's to have breakfast.

Lorelai: Did he really?

Rory: Yeah.

Lorelai: I never imagened him as a table-dancer.

Rory: He was drunk.

Lorelai: But then again, it's sick.

They approach the dinner and go inside to the counter and sit down next to Kirk.

Lorelai (smirking): Hey, Kirk.

Rory: Don't.

Lorelai: Why not?

Kirk: What?

Rory: It's secret.

Lorelai: But it's fun.

Rory: No.

Lorelai: Kirk, did you hear about what happened Wednesday?

Kirk: Where?

Lorelai: In that party at the high school.

Kirk (shocked): They didn't invite me!

Lorelai: I know Kirk, but…

Kirk: Why didn't they invite me?

Lorelai: Look, Kirk…

Kirk: It's unbelievable! I'm going to call my agent! – he pulls out a cell phone from his pocket and goes out of the dinner.

Rory (looking after him): How long has he had a cell phone?

Lorelai (simultaneously looking at him): Trust me, you don't want to know.

Luke comes out of the back, sees them staring out of the dinner. He looks in the direction of their glances, sees Kirk then looks back at the Gilmore girls and frowns.

Luke: What can I get to you?

Lorelai (turning back): Uh, can I have an axe and something which is enough threatening to make people believe I'm dangerous?

Rory: Isn't the axe enough?

Lorelai: Axe makes people believe I'm a blue-collar worker.

Rory: Or a woman who wants to murder the inhabitants of the small town.

Lorelai: Just in Tobe Hooper's mind.

Rory: Wretched movie.

Lorelai: It's based on a true story.

Rory: Anyways in that movie chainsaw is the murderous weapon.

Lorelai: Doesn't matter.

Rory: Yeah, I still believe that axe was considered as a dangerous gun which is better be avoided if you meet somebody holding one.

Lorelai: Well, it would be wise if you didn't step in front of the axe if somebody tries to cut your head off.

Rory: I try my best.

They smile at each other and look at Luke at the same time who's staring back at them.

Luke: So coffee, it is.

Lorelai: You read my mind.

Luke: Hopefully I don't.

Rory: I don't think he can. It's pretty messy.

Lorelai: What?

Luke: She said your head is pretty messy inside. I completely agree.

Lorelai: You are all against me!

Rory: We don't want to fool you with saying you are perfectly sane.

Luke: It would be cruel.

Lorelai: Don't you have another costumers to disturb?

Luke: I have. – he said and started walking to the tables with the coffee pot in his hands.

Rory: Now, look what you did! He took away all of the coffee.

Lorelai: Luke-eey! I didn't mean it! I love when you're disturbing me!

Luke: Just because I have the coffee.

Lorelai: The best coffee of the world!

Luke: You only want me for my coffee.

Rory: You are using him.

Lorelai: Whose side are you on?

Rory: Well, I'm on the coffee's side which at the moment means Luke's side. I have to go to school. Can I have a to-go cup?

Luke: Okay. – he fills one and hands it to Rory.

Rory: Thanks. (turning to Lorelai) Okay, I'm going now.

Lorelai: Yeah, take away the coffee. Evil child.

Rory: After school I'm hanging out with Lane and probably we go to the Inn. Love ya.

Lorelai (watching Rory as she's rushing out of the dinner): Judas.

Outside Rory's passing Kirk who's yeling at his phone.

Rory: Hey, Kirk!

Kirk: No, it's absolutely unacceptable! I told you… No, don't give me this lame excuses! I'm warning you, I don't want you to lose your job! … What? No, you can't quit! … I wanna fire you! … Oh, no, you're mistaken if you believe I let you! … What do you mean? It's in your job description! …We had a treaty! … Yeah, I know I said Elton John's parties, but what did you think? … That man from _'Love Actually'_ got into one of Elton John's parties! Do I have to start singing? Why can't you get a party? …. No matter whose!... I wanna be in everybody's party! … I wanna dance! … I wanna be Laney Boggs! … You didn't see _'She's all that'_? Oh, you are so fired! (screen fades as he's crying)

Lane: And what's his name?

Rory: Jess.

Lane (exciting): It's a rockstar name.

Rory: I know! Isn't it fantastic?

Lane: Yeah, he has a rockstar name.

Rory (smiling): Jess Mariano.

Lane: That's so cute. Can I call you Mrs Mariano?

Rory: No. I don't even know him.

Lane: What does he look like?

Rory: Exactly like what his name assuming.

Lane: In a Keith Richard way?

Rory: What? No!

Lane: He's not lurching?

Rory: No. He can't stand on his own feet.

Lane: Reassuring.

Rory: Yeah.

Lane: So?

Rory: Medium high, dark, messy hair, chocalate eyes, leather jacket and he has this look in his eyes… Like he had been living through a lot of things.

Lane: He can write songs about them.

Rory: That's just lucky.

Lane: Well yeah, you two will be able to help me with my own songs when I will have a band!

Rory: It's not like we know each other that much.

Lane: It's not like I will have a band in the near future.

Rory: So I have time.

Lane: Yeah. Hey, I have been thinking and I found the perfect name to the band!

Rory: The non-existing band?

Lane: Hey, that's a good one, too. And haha by the way.

Rory: Sorry. So?

Lane: My band's name will be…

Rory: Okay, I'm enough excited now, spill it!

Lane: Can't you be a little more patient?

Rory: No, I can't, now tell me, please!

Lane: 'Logical Explanation'!

Rory: Hey, that's good.

Lane: Really?

Rory: I love it.

Lane: Would you buy an album by a band named Logical Explanation?

Rory: Yeah, I would. But I'm afraid the 90 of the teenagers wouldn't be able to make out the meaning of the band name seeing it's more than two syllables long.

Lane: Well, seeing the fact that… 'people' like them wouldn't even recognize a 'The Who' song I think I don't want my album in the hands of them.

Rory: Then everything's alright.

Lane: Maybe he can join to the band, too.

Rory: Who?

Lane: Not The Who.

Rory: Haha.

Lane: It was just as funny as your suggestion about my world-famous-bound band's name.

Rory: Who?

Lane: The rockstar-named.

Rory: Jess?

Lane: Yeah.

Rory: I highly doubt than he can play anything.

Lane: He will write songs.

Rory: Oh, yeah, of course.

Lane: He will.

Rory: You know him that well?

Lane: No, I don't, but you do.

Rory: I didn't say he could write songs.

Lane: He has a look!

Rory: That doesn't mean anything.

Lane: I need a band.

Rory: So?

Lane: If he joins I have a band!

Rory: No, you don't.

Lane: Yes, I do. Me, Jess the-lyrics-writing-boy. See, it's a band.

Rory: I don't know if he can even write.

Lane: He's 16, right?

Rory: Yes.

Lane: In a country where school is compulsory for gilrs and boys too.

Rory: Yes.

Lane: He goes to school.

Rory: Yes.

Lane: He didn't fail in first grade three-times, did he?

Rory: No.

Lane: Then I'm assuming that he can write.

Rory: He's not the poet-type.

Lane: Dark hair, eyes and leather jacket – he is the lonely poet-type.

Rory: He's not.

Lane: He is.

Rory: Can we drop the subject?

Lane: Why?

Rory: Because I don't even know him.

Lane: He seems to be the type.

Rory (stoppes Lane and seriously looks at her): I really like this guy.

Lane: Wow, you are serious.

Rory (nodding): I am.

Lane: Okay.

Rory (starts walking again): So, the party was interesting.

Lane: Eww, I never want to see Taylor dancing on a table again!

Rory: I never want to see him dancing anywhere.

Lane: Does Luke know it yet?

Rory: I don't think so, but he need some happiness 'cause he realized that my mother was just using him.

Lane: For coffee?

Rory: For coffee.

They walk into the school, laughing hard so neither of them realizes a floppy-haired boy watching Rory as they pass him.

**End of chapter**


	6. That’s why I have always found you

Hey everybody!

Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot of things running.

Thank you for your reviews, I really like to get and read them!

They might be a few mistakes in this chapter, because I don't really have timne to check it properly, so let me know, if you discover something!

I really appreciate your feedback, but please don't ask me to make this story the way you would love it. I REALLY HATE DEAN, but this story is about how to deal with Jess and Dean from the beginning of the show. (Although you can guess who will be the winner… :). Don't ask me why, it's just kinda popped into my mind, I think it's interesting. I don't know why Rory would even look at Dean if she has a Jess (ahhh), but it's true that Jess isn't really the first-boyfriend type. So please don't ask me to do that or to write that, because this is my story and it is going to be a literati/narco (with 'Kill Dean' hints) and JJ, just a little, because I adore them:) Tristan will be in the story, but just as a friend, or almost-friend. And yes, Jess is still the Jess who's in the show except for the fact that he's not depraved by the sin, alcohol, cigarettes (because I hate smoking, I just can't bear people who's smoking), etc., so he's related to Luke.

Well, this is me for now, I'm kind of sleepy now, so here it is.

Enjoy and sorry again!

Love bedfordgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own all these characters or the line ' I'm gonna be in a Britney Spears video', but I own the rest (not like a lot of things had left for me).

**6th Chapter – That's why I have always found you entertaining**

Rory and Lane are walking to the Inn.

Rory: Hey, Michael!

Michel: Hey, offspring of the woman who makes my life filled with fun and sunshine. (walks off)

Lane: He seemed to be in good mood.

Rory: He hates fun and sunshine.

Lane: Ah.

Lorelai's approaching behind them. She hugs both girls and smiles.

Lorelai: Oh, sane people, my life's saved!

Rory: What did you do to Michel?

Lorelai: Me? I did nothing!

Lane: He said the words 'fun' and 'sunshine'.

Lorelai: No way.

Rory: In the same sentence.

Lorelai: Uh.

Lane: Weird.

Rory: Michel's always weird.

Lorelai: Because he's French. French-men are always weird.

Lane: Then he lives on the wrong continent.

Rory: We already told him, but he doesn't want to go back to the old Europe.

Lorelai: He says that French-men have unlovely personalities.

Lane: Just look at him.

Rory: He says others are worse.

Lorelai: Poor Europe.

Michel walks back and starts arranging papers while the girls are staring them. He looks at them strangely and frowns.

Michel: What do you want from me?

The three girls simultaneously, still staring at him: Nothing.

Michel (nervous): Stop staring at me like that.

Lorelai: Like what?

Michel (hysterically): Just stop it.

Lorelai: Why?

Michel: Leave me alone! – he rushes off quickly.

Rory: Now, that's why I have always found you entertaining.

Lane: I hope he won't go back to Europe.

Lorelai: I would miss him.

Rory: You would miss torturing him.

Lorelai: I would miss if you didn't find me entertaining anymore.

Lane: Poor Michel.

Rory: Poor French-men.

Lorelai: Poor me.

Rory: Go and get coffee!- Rory starts pushing her to the direction of the kitchen.

Lorelai (grabbing the edge of the table): No.

Rory: Yes.

Lorelai: I wanna bug Michel!

Rory: Go and get coffee.

Lorelai: I can't.

Rory: Why not?

Lorelai: My doctor said.

Rory: Your doctor?

Lorelai: My doctor.

Rory: You never go to doctor's.

Lorelai: Well, you see, I didn't go this time. We just meet in the grocery store.

Rory: We?

Lorelai: Me and my doctor.

Rory: You went to a grocery store?

Lorelai: Yeah, I needed… Uh…

Rory: Yes?

Lorelai: Vegtables!

Rory: You broke TDEVC?

Lane: What's TDEVC?

Rory: The Don't Eat Vegetable Compromise.

Lorelai: We promised to each other that we don't eat vegetables because we are afraid they would set us back from growth.

Rory: And you obviously broke it.

Lorelai: No, I didn't.

Rory: Then why did you buy vegetables in a grocery store?

Lorelai: It was for my doctor!

Rory: And what's the doctor's name?

Lorelai: Uh… Carter?

Rory: Go and drink.

Lorelai: I swear his name was dr. Carter!

Rory (pushes her to the door): Yeah, mother.

Lorelai (as a last try she grab a few papers): He even got those stethoscopes!

Rory (pushes her through the door to the kitchen): Coffee, now!

Lorelai (crying): I wanna be entertaining! – she stops at the other side of the door and looks at the papers still in her hand. She looks through them, not really paying attention when something catches her eyes. A big emblem was on one of the envelops. She opens the envelope and reads the letter.

Lorelai: Sookie!

Sookie (Out of sight): Yeah?

Lorelai: She did it!

Sookie (coming to sight): Madonna has a new album?

Lorelai: No, she's into book-things now.

Sookie: Oh, no, Brittany Murpy got the Oscar Prize!

Lorelai: No! Jesus, you frightened me!

Sookie: Sorry.

Lorelai: I don't think Oscar will ever sink that low.

Sookie: It can happen. That's why Johnny Depp didn't get one yet.

Lorelai: Don't you tell me. It's just a shame.

Sookie: Poor Johnny.

Lorelai: Oscar sucks.

Sookie: Brittany Murpy deserves to get that crap.

Lorelai: Exactly.

Sookie: So what happened?

Lorelai (with a huge smile): Rory got accepted to Chilton!

Sookie: No way!

Lorelai: Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes! – they start jumping up and down.

Sookie (singing): Yes, yes, yes!

Lorelai: Yeees!

Sookie: We should start a band.

Lorelai: We are going to be so famous.

Sookie: We overbear all those teenagers!

Lorelai: Yes! They wear tight top and leather trousers for nothing!

Sookie: They can be all skinny and pretty with soft skin, it doesn't matter… (she trails off)

Lorelai: No, it doesn't… - they stop jumping.

Sookie: They are young.

Lorelai: And pretty.

Sookie: And slim.

Lorelai: Incredibly slim.

Sookie: They wear tight dresses.

Lorelai: And they fit them perfectly.

Sookie: Damn tennagers.

Lorelai: We are so old.

Sookie: And sagging.

Lorelai: Ew.

Sookie: We should go to plastic operation.

Lorelai: We can't be that old.

Sookie: Yes, we are.

Lorelai: Oh, no.

Sookie: Oh, yes.

Lorelai: That's so depressing. If I ever get into a horror movie I won't be able to defend myself with saying 'Hey, Mr. Murderer, please don't kill me, I'm too young, I wanna live a bit more and have the time of my life'!

Sookie: Seeing that murderers are almost always maniac, I don't think it would help.

Lorelai: But it would make me famous.

Sookie: A famous dead.

Lorelai: And now I'm old, I'm running out of time and I have no opportunity to perform the line I spent a lifetime to practice!

Sookie: Well you can always start practicing 'Help!'.

Lorelai: That's so odd. Everyone used to say it in a horror movie.

Sookie: And see who they are now! Drew Barrymore has had a dozens of husbands by now.

Lorelai: As long as we have a plan.

Sookie: Hey, you know what come into my mind?

Lorelai: Should I?

Sookie: If you were the murderer and you said 'Help!', it would be unexpected.

Lorelai: And funny. You are genious.

Sookie: You are going to win Oscar Prize!

Lorelai: Who needs that crap? Rory got accepted to Chilton!

Sookie: Oh, yay!- they start jumping and screaming again.

Lane: I'm sorry for Michel.

Rory: Don't be. He's Michel.

Lane: True.

Rory: So, did you do anything exciting at weekend?

Lane: You just wanna talk about your weekend again.

Rory: What? No!

Lane: Then how do you explain that you're asking me about my entirely boring weekend which was completely that boring when you asked me at least ten times today.

Rory: I just care about my friends.

Lane: Friends named Jess?

Rory: Stop it now.

Lane: With leather jackets?

Rory: Stop.

Lane: You mean cute boyfriends?

Rory: He's not my boyfriend.

Lane: But you want him to be.

Rory: I don't know.

Lane: You know.

Rory: All I know is that I want this conversation to be stopped now.

Lane: Okay.

Rory: I mean it.

Lane: Okay.

Rory: Stop.

Lane: Okay.

Rory: Really.

Lane: Okay.

Rory: Lane!

Lane: Alright, I really-truly stopped!

Rory: Thank you.

Lane: So do you wanna hear about my weekend?

Rory: Sure.

Lane: My mother tested her new 'cookies' on me, which meant I had to taste at least one-thousand-million roundel made of nothing but flour and water.

Rory: Ew.

Lane: Healthy flour. I think it was treated with hypo to kill all the harmful calories.

Rory: And make it totally un-enjoyable.

Lane: Every one of them had the same flavour. If I can even call it flavour.

Rory: And why's the new cookie?

Lane: Oh, that's just a funny story. My uncle's cousin's grandmother who lives in the 'Sin City'.

Rory: Paris?

Lane: Philadelphia.

Rory: Philadelphia? As a 'Sin City'?

Lane: I said 'Sin City'? I meant one of the cities which are all considered as the source of the evil and rotting, stenchy guilt by my mother.

Rory: I see.

Lane: Hey, what's this screaming?

Rory: Oh, no. This is my mother!

Lane: Why is she screaming? – they start running towards the door of the kitchen.

Rory: I don't know. It's else that Bono is in the kitchen or something is burning.

Lane: I'm praying for Bono.

Rory: At least you're using your faith for good.

Lane: I have always wanted to tell him to take those sun-glasses off.

They rush into the kitchen to find a hugging and screaming pair made of Sookie and Lorelai there.

Rory: Mom!

Lorelai: Rory!

Lane: What are they doing?

Rory: They are going crazy.

Sookie: It's already happened.- she stops dancing around the room.

Rory: What's going on?

Lorelai: I have something for you! – she hands her a paperbag.

Rory: What's this?

Lorelai: Open it.

Rory (finds the plaid skirt): I'm gonna be in a Britney Spears video?

Sookie: Oh, we beat Britney Spears!

Lorelai: You are going to Chilton, honey.

Sookie: And we're going to be famous.

Rory: What?

Lorelai: You are going to Chilton! Really! You got in.

Rory: Oh my god! – she hugs Lorelai, then Lane and Sookie who's singing 'Yes' constantly until she runs at the rubbishy.

Lorelai: Sook, oh my god, are you alright?

Sookie (from the floor): I'm okay, don't worry.

Lane: Sure?

Rory: I don't think so.

Lorelai: No, she's not okay.

Sookie: I am.

Lorelai: I don't believe you until you sing.

Sookie: Yes, yes lala… Okay, I'm not completely alright.

Lorelai: I'm going to take her to the hospital. – she hugs Rory again.- Go and have fun, babe. I will be home early then we can eat junk food and make fun of Chuck Norris.

Rory: I'll take the movies and food.

Lorelai: Deal.

Sookie: Uh, I think I broke my… something…

Lorelai: You know, I have always found you entertaining?

Sookie: Yeah, I know.

Lorelai: Okay. Please remind me of it a hour later.

**End of chapter**


	7. Fate is waiting for you, Choppy

Hello, I'm back again.

I've just finished this chapter. I don't know when will be another, but I try to update as soon as I can. I have a few other stories, for example a horror story where's Dean's the first one who dies… Haha:) I don't want to tell too much details, I'm not even sure that I'll put up this one, but I think it's actually funny (yes, my ego is somewhere high above me).

I have a few other things too which aren't fanfics.

And if we are talking about Dean… Well, let's see what I made from him… I just couldn't resist and I found it amusing to write about him like that. If you are a Narco fun don't go on with this chapter! Or go on and change! Be a Literati fun! Or just go home and leave me alone and be happy with your dreams of Dean and his floppy-hair. (Ouch)

My English is still to improve so let me know if a have to correct something!

Disclaimer: Oh, finally I can tell I own something! I own Choppy! Yes, he's all my creature! And I have to say I love him! Choppy is the best! But the rest is not really mine. Hmm… Never mind, I have Choppy!

Please, send me review!

Love: bedford-girl

**7th Chapter – Fate is waiting for you, Choppy**

Rory: What do you have in mind?

Lorelai and Rory are sitting at Luke's and slipping coffee as usually. Rory was talking about Chilton and how great it will be etc. when she realized Lorelai wasn't paying attention.

Lorelai: That I would like to drown into coffee when my precious and extremely interesting life comes to an end. The only problem with that death is that I will be brown. My clothes will be brown. There's no need to wash them anymore if they'll get dirty when I'll die. Uh, the coffee will flow into my eye-socket.

Rory: Ew.

Lorelai: I will look like those zombies in the movies.

Rory: At least C.S.I. will be pleased.

Lorelai: I think you don't catch the seriousness of the situation. I won't be pretty after I died.

Rory: The coffee will make it up for you.

Lorelai: Not if it flows into my eye-sockets.

Rory: Your eyes will be happy.

Lorelai: I will have a disgusting death, won't I?

Rory: Disgusting and mysterious.

Lorelai: Let it be my epitaph.

Rory: I will make sure it will stand on your tombstone.

Lorelai: What if you die before me?

Rory: I will avoid big brown lake-things.

Lorelai: What if you see me when I'm falling into the lake? Would you jump after me?

Rory: It's up to if you hopped into the coffee or not.

Lorelai: You are mean. You won't save my life. I raised you and you don't want to save my life. I could have bought a dog instead, but no, I had to have an unfaithful child. Me and Choppy could have been happy together.

Rory: Choppy?

Lorelai: My dog.

Rory: That's just lucky the first name that came into your mind in the hospital for me was yours.

Lorelai: See? That's what I'm talking about. You absolutely can't appreciate me. I should have expected it.

Luke (comes up to their table): More coffee?

Lorelai (gasps): Even you, Luke?

Luke: What?

Lorelai: Today everybody wants to kill and destroy me.

Rory: That's because it's Friday. Friday was never your day.

Lorelai: How come I didn't think about that? It's Friday.

Rory: You hate Fridays.

Lorelai: I hate the things happening on Friday.

Rory: Same thing.

Lorelai: Not exactly. I don't hate the day. When I wake up on Fridays I always have some inexplicable, optimistic thought telling me that this day will bring me something which is worth living for.

Rory: You should try to be less optimistic and accept the fact that nothing good will happen.

Lorelai: Belief is medicine.

Rory: You read it somewhere.

Lorelai: No.

Rory: I don't believe it was your own creature.

Lorelai: You better believe it, missy. Face the reality, your mother is a genious.

Rory: Says the woman who drowned into a coffee-lake.

Lorelai: Big people have big and drastic death!

Rory: Well, yours is rather funny and weird.

Lorelai: Those are synonyms to drastic.

Rory: You should really read dictionaries more often.

Lorelai: Why should I if I can get clever thoughts of CD covers?

Rory: I knew you read it somewhere!

Lorelai: Come on, Choppy, let's get doughnuts! (gets up and goes to the counter)

Rory (cries): Be careful, there's your fate waiting for you in a pot!

**CUT to later**

Rory's walking at the corridor of SHH when some of her books fall to the floor. She bends down to get them up when two legs appear and stand next to her.

Rory (looking at the legs): What? Are you made of wax or what? Say something, don't just stand there like an idiot.

Dean: Idiot? That's just a nice line.

Rory (standing up): Uh, sorry. I thought I knew you or something. I don't usually call strangers idiots unless they are those Atomic Kitten girls or a girl called Roxie or Doxie or at worst Dixie which is completely understandable. I mean calling them idiots. Well it's not fair with the Roxie/Doxie/Dixie girls because it's their parent's mistake not theirs, but Roxies or Dixies mostly behave like Roxies or Doxies, I don't know, it must be the power of the name that effect them so much and I'm not going to utter those names, anyways I'm rambling.

Dean: Atomic Kitten?

Rory: British girl band… You know what? Never mind. I have to go anyways. (starts walking past Dean)

Dean: I was hoping to learn your name.

Rory: Uh, I called you idiot.

Dean: I know.

Rory: You are a stranger.

Dean: I'm here to change it.

Rory: You were standing next to me.

Dean: Uh, yeah?

Rory: You stood next to me when I needed help.

Dean: You seemed to manage it.

Rory: God knows how long would you have stood there if I didn't speak.

Dean: Are you saying that you don't find me likeable?

Rory: No. Yes. No. I mean you're sure a kind person, but, uh…

Dean: I'm Dean.

Rory: And I'm in hurry. Bye. (turns and tries to leave but Dean follows her)

Dean: Just a name, please.

Rory: You are sure wanna called idiot again, aren't you?

Dean: Please.

Rory: This time I will have a good reason.

Dean: It's just a name.

Rory (sighs, stops and turns to face him): Rory.

Dean: Nice to meet you, Rory.

Rory: Now, will you stop following me around?

Dean: What, you won't call me idiot?

Rory: I lied before. Well, I'm lying now too, 'cause I never lie, but lately I did. I never call people idiots.

Dean: You did call me.

Rory: Well doesn't it tell you something?

Dean: Uh, no.

Rory: Bye, Alicia Silverstone.- she turns to leave (again).

Dean (calls behind her): What?

Rory: Figure it out.

Dean: I'm not that clueless, I know what you meant.

Rory turns back, suprised by him.

Dean: Actually I was going to ask for a favor.

Rory (hesitating): Well…

Dean: I swear you can call me idiot if it takes too much time.

Rory: Okay.

Dean: I'm looking for a job.

Rory: Then not I'm your person. Go to Miss Patty.

Dean: Miss Patty? That sounds like a fat cat.

Rory: She teaches dance.

Dean: I'm not a dancing person.

Rory: I mean she knows about everything. If there's available job she'll know it.

Dean: Okay. Thanks.

Rory: Okay.- she turns again for the millionth time to leave but he stops her.

Dean: Uh, are you doing anything now?

Rory: As the matter of fact I have a box with a tonnes of books in my hand and I want to throw it away as soon as I can, but I don't want to hurt anybody so I'll just drop it among the four wall of my room, so I'm willing to go home.

Dean: So there isn't any chance that you will show me where's that Miss Patty?

Rory (annoyed): I can dash the box against you.

Dean (holding up his hands): Okay, I'm gone. Bye, Dixie.

Rory (frown as he walks away): He's really an annoying one, Choppy.

**CUT to Rory and Lorelai, walking in the streets of SH**

Lorelai: Did he really follow you?

Rory: Yeah, he didn't leave me alone. I don't know what his intentions were. Or was he just really that stupid?

Lorelai: He understood the Clueless reference. He couldn't be that dumb.

Rory: Then he was just a jerk.

Lorelai: I don't undestand why were you that unfriendly with him.

Rory: Because he annoyed me.

Lorelai: Why?

Rory: I don't know… he just looked annoying.

Lorelai: He wasn't a likeable person.

Rory: Probably.

Lorelai: What does he look like?

Rory: Why do you want to know?

Lorelai: Curiosity. Plus if I meet him I'll be able to recognize him and play a game. Nothing harmful.

Rory: At least don't cause a permanent damage.

Lorelai: Can I ask if he likes Bon Jovi?

Rory: Only if you won't give him the speech about the tight leather trousers.

Lorelai: That's my major show. You know I love it very much.

Rory: I do.

Lorelai: And you are still asking me to give it up? To give up the…

Rory: If there's any chance.

Lorelai: And she's cutting me. I can't believe she has cut me off.

Rory: Talking to yourself never gets old, huh?

Lorelai: I'm not talking to myself. I'm talking to Choppy.

Rory: Mom.

Lorelai: He wants to meet floppy-haired boy and do horrible things with him.

Rory: Like?

Lorelai: He would… clothe him in bikini.

Rory: You won't give the leather trousers speech?

Lorelai: Rooory…

Rory: I promise I let you talk to Choppy even in my presence for a week.

Lorelai: Can I call you Choppy?

Rory: No.

Lorelai: Can I pat your head a few times a day and say 'Good boy'?

Rory: No.

Lorelai: Good girl?

Rory: No.

Lorelai: Can I call the UFO Choppy if I meet him?

Rory: Of course.

Lorelai: Deal. So?

Rory: He was tall… extremely tall.

Lorelai: Yeah?

Rory: Very-very tall. Unbelievingly tall.

Lorelai: That could be it! He's so tall that his brain can't get enough oxygen, so… so he's kind of mad.

Rory: He's simply annoying.

Lorelai: But if his brain doesn't get enough oxygen… it will be purple and and wither and by the time he realize there's trouble in his head it's already fallen off.

Rory: There's only one problem with this theory.

Lorelai: You are calling my theory wrong?

Rory: It's assuming that he has brain.

Lorelai: Well if he hasn't got any than what would wither?

Rory: I'm not answering that.

Lorelai: Wasn't his head waggling?

Rory: No, it wasn't.

Lorelai: Hm, it's mysterious. Maybe he hit on you because he knows his days are counted and he wants to enjoy his last days with a girl. He wants to get one until he has a head.

Rory: He didn't hit on me.

Lorelai: Uh, you sent him to Miss Patty. He won't have to worry about his last days anymore.

Rory: So, it seems after all I was nice to him.

Lorelai: But fat cat, really?

Rory: Yeah.

Lorelai: Did you tell him not to use it with Miss Patty?

Rory: I didn't.

Lorelai: Dirty.

Rory: I would like to see Miss Patty's face when she hears it.

Lorelai: Your little friend would never get a job.

Rory: Dead men don't need jobs.

Lorelai: Well, he doesn't need to worry about losing his head anymore.

Lane runs to them suddenly.

Lorelai: Uh, hi, Hurrican Girl.

Lane: It sounds like I'm from X-men.

Rory: She's obsessed with that Wolf. What's up?

Lorelai: Me? I'm not obsessed!

Lane (ignoring Lorelai): What do you think of 'What is normal?'?

Rory: Uh, that it's an overrated question?

Lane: I mean like a name of a band.

Rory: No.

Lane: Why not?

Rory: You can't be serious.

Lorelai: We are just friends, I told you.

Lane: It stood Rooney in good stead.

Rory: No.

Lorelai: And anyways his name is Wolverine.

Lane: Okay, I'll cross it on my list of potential names. I'm going now, I have to hurry, but I will call you later. Bye! – she rushes off in the direction of her house.

Lorelai: And he promised me we would be a happy family. Wolverine, Choppy and me. I just have to buy double portion of Chappi. Hey, I've just realized something. Choppy's name rhymes with Chappi! Uh, I can wite poems about Choppy. Like… Chappi's Choppy's favorite food… not good… He always runs, that Choppy, because he gets energy from Chappi…

**End of chapter**


	8. From now on I’m fed up with blondies

Hello!

Well, here I am. This chapter have been ready for few days now but I didn't have time to put it up. To be honest I really don't like it, but I just can't rewrite it. I just can't find another way to write it so I guess it's meant to be.

Thanks for the reviews, love them! Sorry if the last chapter was a little too complicated or confusing, I checked it but I didn't find anything, but I'm the writer so I know what I meant therefor it could be just me. Let me know if you don't understand something!

Especially thank to _smile1_: Thank you for your last review, I'm glad you found it good. Your feedbacks usually bring me down (don't get me wrong, I appreciate them because I don't want to live in that false belief that my stories are perfect, well they are far from it) so I'm very-very glad that you keep on reading 'cause it evidences me that you find my story worthy to mention.

Keep reading and reviewing! And still: if you find mistakes, let me know.

Bye: bedford-girl

Disclaimer: I still own Choppy! However he's not in this chapter… Shame. I don't own the rest of it.

Onto the crap called Chapter 8…

**8th Chapter – From now on, I'm fed up with blondies**

Jess: It's a good thing then.

Rory and Jess are sittting in Chris's apartment. They have been talking about what happened to them the last week, well rather Rory talked. She told him about Chilton and how excited she was. She even told him about her plan on going to Harvard.

Rory: Very good.

Jess: Well, congrats, I guess.

Rory: You sure know how to be nice.

Jess: I try. I don't feel appreciated. Actually, I think I'm kind of misunderstood.

Rory: Too bad.

Jess: Here you go again, hurting my feelings.

Rory: You could be a little more soulful.

Jess: It's great, hurray! Happy?

Rory: Happier than ever.

Jess (smirking): I knew I had that effect on you.

Rory: Just don't be so smug Mr.

Jess: Don't give me a reason.

Rory: I will never tell you anything.

Jess: After I cheered you I get this?

Rory: Cheering is overrated.

Jess: Okay, but never ever expect me to cheer again.

Rory: Fine.

Jess: Fine.

Rory: Fine.

Jess: Fine.

Rory: Fin-er.

Jess (laughs): You know what?

Rory: Enlighten me.

Jess: Give me a few hours.

Rory: Now really, what?

Jess: I'm going home.

Rory (disappointed): What?

Jess: I'm going home.

Rory: You can't go home. You work here, you can't just go home! You have to finish this… (she looks at the computer screen little unsure of what program is running at the moment) this thing you're doing.

Jess (smugly): You have no clue what I'm doing, do you?

Rory: I…

Jess: I could vandalize all of the computers and you wouldn't even notice.

Rory: I'm sure I will notice if you start hitting it with a baseball bat.

Jess: I have my ways not to let you notice it.

Rory: Yeah?

Jess: Yeah.

Rory: Like?

Jess: I would just scream 'Look, there's Brad Pitt!' and point to the opposite direction.

Rory: I'm not a Brad Pitt-person.

Jess: Every chick is a Brad Pitt person.

Rory: I despise blondies.

Jess: Even Legally Blonde? She got into Harvard.

Rory: She went to Harvard because of a guy. What kind of girl would do something like that?

Jess: A very-much-in-love kind of girl.

Rory: Although it' kind of soothing. If Legally Blonde got into Harvard it can't be that hard, can it? I mean she would be fooled with you Brad Pitt-trick.

Jess: She wouldn't be fooled by that sentence 'cause I'm sure she had met Brad in a boutique a few times before. Maybe she will be his lawyer now he's getting divorced.

Rory: Damn Legally Blonde. She has everything: Harvard and Brad Pitt.

Jess: I knew you were a Brad Pitt person.

Rory: I loved his death as Joe Black.

Jess: You are full of kindness.

Rory: That's a classic scene.

Jess: Okay, what do you think about 'Look, there's the ghost of Jane Austen'?

Rory: More intelligent and more Harvard-ish. Thank you.

Jess: You're welcome.

Rory (smiling): So what was with that early-leaving thing?

Jess: You give me time while I'm going home, change and I'll be back later so we can go celebrating.

Rory (suprised): What?

Jess: I'll show you a few places.

Rory: You mean we leave the completely safe-looking apartment to hang out on the dark streets of a dangerous city at night?

Jess: Come on. There will be no problem. I even risk saying it will be fun.

Rory (hesitates): Well…

Jess: Hey, I promise.

Rory: How do I know you are not a maniac murderer?

Jess: Do I look like one to you?

Rory: I don't know. I never met any.

Jess: Truly, I'm working here for your dad which - by the way – guarantee me the money to survive in the cruel real life so I don't want to lose it. That means I'm not going to attack you once we are out of here.

Rory: Okay.

Jess: Really?

Rory: No, I'm just kidding. Yes, really.

Jess: Okay, dear. Don't forget to bring that cute friend of yours, Elle. I'm sure my friends will be pleased to sell you.

Rory: Who are your customers? I mean I wanna know who are going to be my owners in the future.

Jess (smiles evilly): Vampires.

Rory: Vampires?

Jess: Yep.

Rory: You mean men with sharp teeth hunted by Buffy?

Jess: With pale faces.

Rory: Okay, I'm afraid now.

Jess (whispering): You should.

Rory: Spare me the scenic railway thing.

Jess: Huh.

Rory: I'm not 6 anymore.

Jess: Okay. May I go now?

Rory: You must.

Jess: Alright. I will be back at seven. We won't be out too late I promise. Bye! – he walks to the door while he's speaking and leaves. As the door shouts after him Rory smiles to herself.

**Cut to later.**

Rory has just got out of the shower when Chris arrived. He sits at one of the computers and starts tapping it when he hears that Rory shuts her door and right after a loud crash can be heard from her room.

Chris (knocking on the door of Rory's room): Are you alright?

Rory: Yeah, of course. Physically. Spiritually? Not.

Chris: Can I go in?

Rory: Nah, you better not. But I have to ask something so stay where you are now.

Chris: O-okay. – he stands there for a few minutes when the door swings open.

Rory: Which one?

Chris: What?

Rory: Of those.- she points at her bed where three outfits are laid out.

Chris: Are you going somewhere?

Rory: Yes.

Chris: Aren't you supposed to talk to me first?

Rory: Later. I have to decide and I can't 'cause I won't look good, not in my dresses, I have to go shopping but I don't have time for renewing my whole cloakroom, so I'm just going to look bad and pray that nobody will realize how loser I am.

Chris: The blue-black one.

Rory: Are you sure?

Chris: Yes. Can we talk now?

Rory: Completely sure?

Chris: Yeah, it looks great.

Rory: You aren't as good as mom, but okay. I trust you.

Chris: Thank you. Will you share with me where this is going?

Rory: Jess's taking me somewhere.

Chris: You're dating my employee?

Rory: It's not a date. We aren't dating.

Chris: Really? 'Cause at around five minutes ago you performed a whole Lindsay Lohan movie.

Rory: Oh, no, not again.

Chris: What?

Rory: I'm sort of fed up with blondies today.

Chris: Okay, then a whole Lorelai Gilmore scene.

Rory: Hey!

Chris: Lorelai Victoria Gilmore scene.

Rory: You are talkin' about my mom.

Chris: She's a darma queen.

Rory: Back to Lindsay, please.

Chris: She's hot.

Rory: Oh my God.

Chris: What?

Rory: I didn't think that this day would come once. But here it is.

Chris: This day?

Rory: The day when I want to disclaim that you're my father.

Chris: She is.

Rory: And also a drama queen.

Chris: Hey, don't judge her.

Rory: I do.

Chris: What do you think, will we get together? I mean she likes the older men… And I definitely more handsome than Bruce Willis.

Rory: Black, high-heeled shoes or dark blue pump?

Chris: Pump?

Rory: It's… pretty.

Chris: Lindsay would never wear something like that.

Rory: I'm trying to avoid the Lindsay topic here.

Chris: That's why I don't make it easy.

Rory: What can I do to stop you?

Chris: Flatter.

Rory: You are very good-looking.

Chris: And?

Rory: More handsome than Bruce Willis.

Chris: Aww.

Rory: I will tell mom everything.

Chris: Don't you have decent looking trainers?

Rory (shocked): Trainers?

Chris: Yeah.

Rory: I need mom.

Chris: Look, guys don't really care what you are wearing as long as it's not more torn than theirs.

Rory: How romantic.

Chris: These are the facts.

Rory: Okay, but even if Jess doesn't care I do. I can't wear trainers on a… on a…

Chris: Date?

Rory: It's not a date. So which one?- she holds up the two footwears.

Chris: Isn't it a little cold for these?

Rory: I'll wear tights.

Chris: What are you going to do anyways?

Rory: He said he would show me some places.

Chris: Do you know what this means?

Rory: What?

Chris: You two will be walking around New York.

Rory: You ruined the point.

Chris: No, I didn't tell you Jess's captivating tricks.

Rory: Why not?

Chris: You need some surprise. I don't want a spoil it with telling you what Jess does on his dates.

Rory: Not like it's even a date. I mean I don't think so. I'm not even his type.

Chris: Hm.

Rory: What do you mean with 'Hm'?

Chris: Nothing.

Rory: It sounded like it was a meaningful 'Hm'.

Chris: It wasn't.

Rory: Okay then. Do you tell him his tricks now?

Chris: I tell you something: tomorrow you will tell me what you did and then I'll let you know if he used his tricks or not. Then you will learn if you are his type or not.

Rory: Why not tonight?

Chris: Bacause I have this feeling that I will be sleeping when you come home.

Rory: Can I wake you up?

Chris: No.

Rory: Mom would let me wake her up. Or she would be waiting for me. She wouldn't leave me hangin'.

Chris: Then go to your mother and ask her about Jess's dating habits.

Rory (quickly): Deal.

Chris: That's my girl.- he goes to exit the room, but in half way he decides against it, turns and glares at her.

Rory: What?

Chris: Do I have to give you a speech?

Rory: What? No! Dad!

Chris: Just checking. Are you sure? 'Cause I can. About everything: sex, drugs or ways of self-defence if Jess tries something.

Rory: I'm 15. I know about the bees.

Chris: Okay, I'm done. Just don't be a bad girl.

Rory: Promise.

Chris: Alright. Don't be out too late. And wear comfortable shoes.

Rory: Thank you.- she hugs her father.

Chris: At least I get a little love for letting you date with my hoodlum employee.

Rory: You won't treat him like he's the Devil, will you?

Chris: Uh, no.

Rory: Dad.

Chris: I won't fire him, okay?

Rory: You oblige me.

Chris: At least not until he breaks up with you and breaks your heart or cheats on you and breaks your heart or tries something.

Rory: Dad.

Chris: Or you break up with him and break his heart so the whole he's working for me situation gets too awkward, especially when you are here at weekends.

Rory: Oh, yes, make me feel even more guilty.

**End of chapter**

Ew, this was really bad, my worst chapter so far.

Anyways, review, I won't be offended.

Bye!

bedford-girl


	9. Where I belong

Hi, guys!

First of all sorry for the lack of update, I've been busy with a lots of things, for example school's coming up etc. I've also read the new Harry Potter and I have to say that it's fantastic. I love it, although the end of it is very sad. I can't wait for the GOF movie:) Currently, I'm pondering writing a HP fanfic.

This story is still in script form and it will be, so if you don't like it, sorry. I have other stories in normal book form, but I think this's the way to write a GG fanfic.

Still thank you for the reviews, I was very happy for the last ones! I still think that the last chapter wasn't that good, but I'm glad you thought otherwise. Keep on reviewing!

So here's the new chappie, with the date of Jess and Rory… I hope you will like it, it's short, but sweet.

About the places they go (uh, spoilers! ;-): I don't know if Central Perk really exist, but I have a little thought in my mind that I've heard that it's a real place…. I'm not sure, but let's pretend it is! And New York Times… it just popped into my mind, you may think I write Jess too… decent, but remember he had two jobs in GG too. I have been in an editorial office before, but it was a small place, so I my model was the office in"Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman".

Thank you for reading my insanity, well if you didn't read it, doesn't matter, I just wanted to tell you some things.

Review-review-review!

Be bad! – bedfordgirl

Disclaimer: I own… nothing really.

**9th Chapter – Where I belong**

Jess: What did your father tell you?

Rory: Nothing, really.

Jess: Huh.

Rory: At least nothing that would lead to serious damage. He just threatened to fire you and hunt your memory out of the city but I think I could convince him that you are too good manpower to waste your abilities.

Jess (smirking): Thanks for standing on my side.

Rory: You owe me.

Jess: Then I try to appease and satisfy you. I hope tonight will be worth your effort on attempting to help me keeping my job.

Rory: I hope it deserved a try.

Jess: I hope too. I'm playing with my head here.

Rory: Where are we going?

Jess: You will see.

Rory: Oh, no. I hate when people say that. I wanna know. Now.

Jess: Nope.

Rory: Oh, don't do it!

Jess: Why not?

Rory: It's annoying.

Jess: So?

Rory: Nobody likes being annoying.

Jess: But I like torturing you.

Rory: Evil men.

Jess: Would you please spare that suffragette speech?

Rory: See, you try to repress me.

Jess: Damn women.

Rory: Would you please spare that macho speech?

Jess sighs and rolls his eyes.

Rory (notices something): Oh my God.

Jess (smirking): What?

Rory: Is this real?

Jess: Yes.

Rory: I thought David Crane just made it up.

Jess: Well, no.

Rory: Oh, I can't believe it!

Jess: Glad you like Friends.

Rory: Is this where we are going?

Jess (sarcastic): No, we are accidentally walking in the direction of a coffee shop.

Rory: That's what I thought.

Cut to later

Rory: Are we there yet?

Jess: No

Rory: Are we there yet?

Jess: No.

Rory: Are we there yet?

Jess: No.

Rory: Are we…

Jess: No.

Rory:… there yet?

Jess: No.

Rory: I can't see why you are so negative.

Jess: Because you have been repeating the same sentence for 10 minutes.

Rory: I just want to make sure you are not kidnapping me.

Jess: No, you are still pouting because Gunther hasn't been in the café.

Rory: There's no Central Perk without Gunther.

Jess: Why aren't you satisfied with Andrew? Wasn't he good-looking?

Rory: He gave me coffee. I like him.

Jess: See.

Rory: But I would be happier if Gunther gave me coffee.

Jess: Just because he's blonde.

Rory: Not this again.

Jess: Okay. – they fall in silence for a few minutes.

Rory: Anyways, he's not blonde, he's more than that. He's… he's very… I don't know, his hair lights.

Jess: Whatever you say, madam.

Rory: Uggh, you just wanted me to break the silence!

Jess: I knew you can't resist talking about Gunther's hair.

Rory (pouts): Andrew's more good-looking than you.

Jess: Stop it, you hurt my feelings.

Rory: And Gunther also is.

Jess (negligent): What a pity.

Rory: Uggh.

Jess smirks at her, but Rory doesn't look at him. She continues pouting and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Rory: And you are not even blonde.

Jess: And again, you broke silence.

Rory (glares at him): I hate you.

Jess: It's not my fault that you can't keep your mouth shut.

Rory: Are we there yet?

Jess: Yes.

Rory: Really?

Jess: Yes.

Rory: Where? – she starts looking around excitedly but sees nothing interesting. She shoots Jess a questioning look.

Jess (points above them): There.

Rory (looking up at the high building they are standing by): New York Times?

Jess: Isn't your dream to be a journalist?

Rory: Yeah, of course, but…

Jess: Then come on.- he walks to the door and turns back to look at her.

Rory: But… You can't just go there! This is New York Times! Besides, I don't think there's anybody in here except for the nightwatch who's going to shoot us as soon as he realizes we are in the building.

Jess: Relax, nobody will shoot us.

Rory: But it's night!

Jess: Look, there's nobody in here except for Joe.

Rory: Joe?

Jess: Do you know why I'm working for your dad?

Rory: Because you are so hard-working?

Jess: It's not that easy with school and everything. At the moment I'm on scholarship, but I won't get one for university. So I'll have to pay for it myself.

Rory: I got it, but…

Jess: Besides my family isn't very stable. What I'm saying is that your father isn't my only boss.

Rory: What?

Jess: Joe is my neighbour and he works here as a nightwatch-man. He's an… hm… interesting guy, so sometimes I help him out.

Rory: You can really surprise me sometimes.

Jess: I'm hoping.

Rory: So are you going to university?

Jess (shrugs): Whatever. If not, that's good too. I will have money saved so I can get away and that's what matters.

Rory: You really freak me out when you are serious.

Jess: Well, who said I am?

Rory: Much better.

Jess: So are we going in?

Rory: But why? What can I do here?

Jess: Get a few tips. Or write an amazing article, leave it on the editor's desk so when she reads it in the morning after drinking a cup of coffee she realizes that you are the greatest journalist in the world and makes you her boss.

Rory: I feel special.

Jess: So?

Rory: Let's go.

Jess: And I promise you no one will shoot you. – he takes her hands in his and pulls her through the door. She can't help smiling at the thought of her and Jess in New York Times's editorial office.

They stop in the hall and Rory looks around in awe.

Rory: It's so… huge.

Jess: Yeah.

Rory: And beautiful. Isn't it beautiful?

Jess: Err… yes, they are very attractive… doors.

Rory: And windows. I have never seen such a beautiful windows.

Jess: Yes, the glass is very… shining.

Rory: I bet they are scrubing it all the time.

Jess: Between writing articles about the life of the president, I'm sure they do that.

Rory: Are they this shiny everytime you come here?

Jess: Mostly. Last week a pigeon flew to the window. Oh, man, that mess! Everybody was shrieking and a man started punching the other because he thought that he was feeding the poor bird and that's why it clashed to the window so soon there was a scuffle.

Rory: Don't mock me.

Jess: A woman was crying that she had a baby waiting for her.

Rory: Jess.

Jess: Pigeons are evil.

Rory: So I have seen in The Core.

Jess: You've seen that movie?

Rory: My mother tried to prove that Stanley Tucci is handsome.

Jess: Is she alright?

Rory: She comforted herself with Italian Job.

Jess: Mark Wahlberg can turn me on, too.

Rory: She's alright now.

Jess: No permanent injuries?

Rory: I don't know about any if a Mark poster doesn't count.

Jess: I hope it's not in a place where everyone can see it.

Rory: It's in my mom's room.

Jess: Luck.

Rory: I guess.

Jess: There really was a scuffle.

Rory: Really?

Jess: Almost. A man bumped into an another by the coffee maker so they had and argument about who has to pay for the Armani shirt.

Rory: What an exciting life.

Jess: It is mostly calm.

Rory: How often do you come here?

Jess: Twice or three-times a week.

Rory: Twice or three-times? Oh my God. You are so lucky.

Jess: Gee, thanks.

Rory: Did you see THEM?

Jess: Them? Who?

Rory: You know… 'THEM'… Who work here.

Jess: Yeah, I see them, but mostly they are in hurry. They are just running in and out all the time.

Rory: They are chasing news!

Jess: I guess.

Rory: How do they look? Do they look important?

Jess: No, everybody's wearing quizzing-glasses and cardigans.

Rory: Eww.

Jess: Women have flowers in their hair.

Rory: Okay, stop it.

Jess: Everybody looks normal.

Rory: Normal?

Jess: Very normal.

Rory: Even the flowers are better than normal.

Jess: At 5 o'clock they are having a break. Eveybody goes to the top and drink a cup of tea. I think that's where they are having secret discussions about the oil crisis or other clever things.

Rory: So normal.

Jess: Except for the whole running around like a mad, yes, normal.

Rory: Do I look normal?

Jess: Well, I don't say your other head isn't a little bothering, but if you hide it behind a rag… (she slaps him on his arms) Hey!

Rory (looks around smiling): I belong here.

Jess: Yes. You belong here.

And they are just standing there, looking at the hundreds of offices, holding each other's hands.

**End of chapter**


	10. This and that, no and yes

Hey people!

I really have no apologize for what I did, I was horrible, but I didn't have any time in the last few months, and this year I'm major in English and Literature so i have to learn much more than in the previous years.

But I've got a bunch of chapters ready so maybe I will update a little more often.

Love ya and SORRY!

And I have to say, I'm so glad that Jess came back, even if it's just one episode!

bedfordgirl

**10th Chapter – This and that, no and yes**

Rory: We really shouldn't go in there.

Lorelai: What's wrong with it?

Rory: We are already late.

Lorelai: Almost.

Rory: At the moment. But if you go in we will be late.

Lorelai: Almost, Rory. Concentrate. Almost.

Rory: People will despise me. Everybody despise people who are late. I despise people who are late. Nobody will hire me. Nobody hires people who are late.

Lorelai: You will wear a T-shirt saying _'I'm not late, your watch went wrong'_.

Rory: Just because you hired Rune, it doesn't mean every boss is an idiot.

Lorelai: Hey! You are talking about… me.

Rory: Rune, mom, Rune!

Lorelai: He's a nice man… in his disgusting way.

Rory: Anyways, we are late.

Lorelai: Then what does it hurt if we stop by Luke's?

Rory: I will never have a job.

Lorelai: You know you will.

Rory: No.

Lorelai: Look, even Kirk has a job.

Rory: Kirk has dozens of job-ishes.

Lorelai: Job-ishes are better then not working at all.

Rory: Are we talking about Kirk?

Lorelai: It's fun to talk about him.

Rory: It's not if you referring to him because you think I would be happy with a future like Kirk's.

Lorelai: If you were open-minded, you would see the Kirk is a successful man.

Rory: Ew.

Lorelai: What?

Rory: America lost the rest of its pride and sanity. Kirk is successful. I can't believe you said that.

Lorelai: Without coffee I'm like this.

Rory: You will be torturing me till I gave in, won't you?

Lorelai: Yup.

Rory: Fine. But I will make sure you will feel horrible when I will live under the bridge.

Lorelai: Don't worry, I'm sure at least Luke will hire you.

Rory: If Luke hires me you will never get coffee.

Lorelai: Hah! You know what? I'm not sympathetic anymore. I don't care if you will live under the bridge. Don't even expect me to bring you food or clothes.

Rory: I didn't expect you to become so Lorelai Charity all of sudden.

Lorelai: I'm a very generous woman.

Rory: Yeah, sure.

Lorelai: I am! I always give out stuff.

Rory: Like?

Lorelai: Lots of things.

Rory: I hope you are not thinking about your dinosaur T-shirt.

Lorelai: It was beautiful and warm.

Rory: It was covered with a T-Rex.

Lorelai: Many people like them.

Rory: Yeah, because they never met any.

Lorelai: Tell that to Spielberg.

Rory: That's a movie.

Lorelai: Famous movie.

Rory: About dinosaurs which eat the people they find and catch.

Lorelai: Your point is?

Rory: I suppose people like watching dinosaurs eating them.

Lorelai: Yes.

Rory: But don't neccessary like wearing a T-shirt with dino-pattern, unless they are three years old.

Lorelai: Or they see the movie 30 times.

Rory: I doubt that there was anybody who has seen that film 30 times.

Lorelai: I believe in Spielberg's power.

Rory: Well, ok. Let's just agree that peolpe who watched it 30 times are maniac.

Lorelai: See? T-Rexes are magnificent.

Rory: Yes, they attract maniacs.

Lorelai: So?

Rory: Kirk was the only one who considered buying your shirt.

Lorelai: That's it! I'm going to tell Luke not to hire you. Under any circumstances.

Rory: Yeah, break my career. Thanks, mom.

Lorelai: Hey, maybe Kirk let you be his business partner.

Rory: Oh, no, don't try to give me little hope. I won't have such luck.

Lorelai: Hope darling, hope.

Rory: Let's just have a coffee.

Lorelai: I knew you would say that.

**LATER**

Lorelai: It's huge.

Rory: And looks…

Lorelai: Dangerous?

Rory: Yeah, that's the word.

Lorelai: Okay, let's go in.

Rory: Do we have to?

Lorelai: No, we can travel abroad and never come back.

Rory: This is hopeless.

Lorelai: I know how you feel.

Rory: Maybe we could go in.

Lorelai: Why?

Rory: Because that's the place where I'm going to study. I have to go in the lessons or soon they we'll realize that I'm not there.

Lorelai: Oh, I don't think so. Teachers are so careless and impersonal nowdays.

Rory: That doesn't mean they don't have eyes.

Lorelai: How about a poster of you? Let's go and have a photo taken! Then we come back and smuggle it into the classrooms.

Rory: Good plan. But means that we have to go in anyways.

Lorelai: Damn it.

Rory: Let's just get over with.

Lorelai: No. Let me think. I'm sure I can come up with something good.

Rory (starts dragging her): Nonsense that you are more afraid of this school than I'm.

Lorelai: I'm not afraid, I just don't want you to be hurt.

Rory: It will be alright. They can rip my head off, 'cause it's illegal so I think I'm fine.

Lorelai: You are so naive, Rory. They stand above the law. I'm sure they made the constitution up.

Rory: Killing people is a sin, doesn't matter how we look at it.

Lorelai: Oh, believe while you can.

Rory: Paranoid.

Lorelai: You are the last person who trust the constitution.

Rory: There must be a reason why we survived the centuries.

Lorelai: You want reasons? Favorable climate and various TV programs. These are the reasons.

Rory: You just came from a Mel Gibson movie, didn't you?

Lorelai: Is it really so obvious?

Rory: Well, you are just a patriot.

Lorelai: Rory.

Rory: Yes?

Lorelai: I think we are approaching the school.

Rory: That's the plan.

Lorelai: You mean, we are going to go in?

Rory: Yup.

Lorelai: You sure that is not the building which is getting closer?

Rory: Do you see that parts of yourself which connect you with the ground? They are called 'legs' and with the help of them we are getting closer to the entrance.

Lorelai: You mean it all comes from me?

Rory: Kind of.

Lorelai: How did I not notice?

Rory: Maybe you want to go in and you feel it… somewhere… deep in your soul… or heart.

Lorelai: Don't give me this Freud speech.

Rory: What can I say? I'm going to attend to a school filled with intelligent people. I need to spare the stupid referrings and lines.

Lorelai: My legs are traitors and my child is a smart ass. I have such a dramatic life.

Rory: At least you don't have a drama queen as your mother.

Lorelai: Maybe I should think about that prospectus they gave me in high school about family planning.

Rory: Aren't you a little late?

Lorelai: No.

Rory: Okay.

Lorelai: Fine, maybe.

Rory: If you say so.

Lorelai: You know I can always leave you on the threshold of an orphanage?

Rory: I think I was 4 years old when I learnt our address.

Lorelai: You are too clever.

Rory: Sorry for disappointing.

Lorelai: I could leave you in a foreign country.

They reach a strairway.

Rory: This way.

Lorelai: Cuba, that's it.

**LATER**

Rory is walking on the corridor alone to find her locker. When she succeeds a guy appears behind her.

Tristan: Are you new?

Rory: Oh my god, you frightened me!

Tristan: I didn't know you were so easily frightened.

Rory: I'm not… I mean I'm not the type who watches _Ring_ behind a pillow.

Tristan: I would have guessed you don't like horror movies.

Rory: I didn't say I do.

Tristan: Good.

Rory: Yeah.

Tristan: Yeah.

Rory: Well, I have to go… Lots of paperwork to do, you know.

Tristan: Care for a party?

Rory: What?

Tristan: A party on Saturday. We've got a house for ourselves.

Rory: We? You and… ?

Tristan: Dudes and everybody actually.

Rory: This sound like a party Hugh Hefner would organise.

Tristan: No, we don't have naked girls running around.

Rory: Reasurring.

Tristan: So?

Rory: Oh…

Tristan: Maybe I can speak with some girls to jump into the pool topless if you insist.

Rory: Don't do that.

Tristan: You sure not an easy girl. Naked?

Rory: Err…

Tristan: hey, I've got an idea. You could jump into the pool.

Rory (blushes): Are parties always like this?

Tristan: Hey, I was just kidding.

Rory (more embarassed): Oh. Ok.

Tristan: We may have some drunk people trown into the pool, but only fully-clothed.

Rory: Thanks for the invitation, but…

Tristan: I didn't get to the best part yet!

Rory: It was exciting enough I think.

Tristan: Why don't you come?

Rory: Maybe next time.

Tristan: Only if you promise you will bring your bathing suit.

Rory: You wish.

Tristan: Oh, you are so innocent.

Rory: Okay, just stop it know, ok?

Tristan: I like it.

Rory: You probably like every girl who is breathing.

Tristan: Do I look like it?

Rory: Definitely.

Tristan: I knew there was a problem.

Rory: Okay, goodbye, party boy.

Tristan: Just one more question.

Rory: Yes?

Tristan: Do you have a boyfriend?

Rory: None of your business.

Tristan: Is that a 'no'?

Rory: No.

Tristan: Then a 'yes'?

Rory: And what if?

Tristan: Nothing.

Rory: Can I go?

Tristan: Nobody's holding you back.

Rory: I'm glad.

Tristan: I'm glad you are glad.

Rory: Hi.

Tristan (calling after her): Next time!

**LATER**

Lorelai: Wait, that man is still alive?

Rory: The party maniac?

Lorelai: No! I mean Hugh Hefner.

Rory: I think…

Lorelai: Maybe the blonde was he in this body.

Rory: Reincarnation?

Lorelai: Or like that Steve Martin movie.

Rory: What?

Lorelai: You know the one with the old, rich woman, who wants to stay young so she decides to move her soul into an another body which belongs to a beautiful girl.

Rory: You do realize I don't know what are you talking about?

Lorelai: Of course in the end the evil girl loses and the wrinkled one wins.

Rory: Evil? Who's evil?

Lorelai: I thought I taught you better. Evil is the opponent of God.

Rory: I know it.

Lorelai: Then?

Rory: What?

Lorelai: Who knows.

Rory: Mysterious.

Lorelai: Hefner or I?

Rory: Both of you. Although you are more.

Lorelai: I knew I was special.

Rory: I wouldn't be so proud of it.

Lorelai: That's because you are not me.

Rory: Surprise.

Lorelai: Life is full of them, isn't it?

Rory: Sure.

Lorelai: Okay, so back to the blondie.

Rory: He was… maniac.

Lorelai: So I've heard. Is he good-looking?

Rory: Maybe. I didn't look.

Lorelai: Sure you did.

Rory: Leave me alone.

Lorelai: I knew you stared at him.

Rory: He was constantly talking about a party.

Lorelai: He is a party type.

Rory: And naked girls.

Lorelai: He is a teenager.

Rory: Please.

Lorelai: He was trying to embarrass you.

Rory Then he did a great job.

Lorelai: He is the Playboy-type.

Rory: I hope not all of the people are like him.

Lorelai: Oh, hope 'till you can.

Rory: Maybe I should rethink using the unintelligent lines.

Lorelai: Yay!

Screen fades as they are talking at Luke's.


	11. Lorelai Gilmore, lived 15 years

Well, hi, it's been a while. I was preoccupied by school, sorry… I didn't have time for publishing my story, but I wasn't lazy, I wrote new chapters constantly, I even got ideas for a sequel. But sorry again for not publishing.

So, here's the new chapter of my story, it's a bit odd, I think, I don't really like it, but I just can't rewrite it… So, this is it, I guess…

If you find any mistakes, let me know, I didn't really have time to check the text.

Please, read&review!

I'm sorry and thank you!

Bedford-girl

**Chapter 11 - Lorelai Gilmore, lived 15 years**

Rory's walking with Lane in the streets.

La: Oh my God,it was a date!

R: My father thought so.

La: It was date! - singing - Rory had a date! Rory had a date.

R: Quietly, if I can ask.

La: Uh, sorry. So, Lorelai doesn't know it yet?

R: No. I don't know how to tell her. I mean she's very sad now that I don't spend weekends with her and with this new school I will barely have time to see her. I can't just go there and Say 'Hey Mom, guess what, I met this guy at dad's and I really like him.'

La: Why not?

R: She will think I'm replacing her and that I don't care for her. And that I will leave her for some pretty eyes and she will whine about it to everybody. She will tell the whole town that she will be living at old peolple's home. Probably she will make a few cards saying 'Lorelai Gilmore, lived for 32 years before her ungrateful child deprived her of her freedom and fundamental rights by putting her into and old people's home'. She will give it to Taylor, Ms Patty, Babette, Luke or your mother and spread all over that I ruthlessly locked her into a mausoleum and dropped the key. Ruthlessly!

La: Okay,hold on now and think.

Rory pauses for a moment to think.

R: Everybody will hate me.

La: Rory.

R: They will be pointing their fingers at me and frowning everytime I'm walking by. I will have nightmares with big, fleshy, puffy fingers.

La: Don't you think you are overreacting a little?

R: Just a little.

La: Rory.

R: Okay, I overreacted. I'm just freaked out here.

La: I know.

R: It's all Jess's fault. Why did he have to show up again?

La: Well, if he didn't your life would be very calm. Too calm.

R: One word: Paris.

La: Not too hectic?

R: Much more true.

La: At least you have life. And dates. And boy troubles. My life is pretty calm. It's more than calm. It's like I took four boxes of tranquillizers.

R: Four?

La: Four.

R: That's a lot.

La: I told you. Calm. It's like a big-big ocean I'm floating on.

R: What about Mrs Kim?

La: She's the little confusion in the perfectly built-up and boring system. Actually she's the motive force. I'm the chesspiece and she's playing with me.- The stand in front of the market, Rory's back to the door of the shop, so she doesn't see Dean, looking outide at them. He starts walking towards the door.

R: That sounds so cruel.

La: It is.

R: Okay, enough of the tranquillizers.

La: Sory. - she sees Dean coming out of the market and approaching them. - Oh, more trouble.- she stares behind Rory's back.

R: What? - she turns around and find herself facing Dean's grin.

D: Hey!- he is wearing an apron.

R: Nice outfit.

D: Thanks.- he shoots a glare at Lane. - Can I talk to you?

La: Actually, I'm leaving. Call me later, Rory. Bye.- she walks away.

R: So?

D: I just wanted to thank you that you helped me finding my job.

R: I didn't do anything.

D: You advised me to go to Ms Patty's.

R: I see she could help.

D: Yeah.

R: That's good.

They stare at each other in silence.

R: So, it there's nothing else... - she begins backing off.

D: Actually...

R (sighs): Yes?

D: I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do something.

R: Yeah, I want to go home.

D: No, I mean with me.

R: With you?

D: Yeah, I mean like going out sometime?

R: Look, Dean.

D: Dean Forrester.

R: Whatever. I have no intention on going out with you. Ever.

D: Uh.

R: Sorry if it sounds harsh, but...

D: I should have known.

R (puzzled): What?

D: You have a boyfriend, right?

R: Nah.

D: From that fancy school, am I right?

R: No...

D: Is everything alright with your relationship?

R: Huh?

D: I mean are you going to break up anytime soon?

R (shocked): What!

D: Sorry. It was rude.

R: A little.

D: I'm sorry. But, if...

R: Don't you have to work?

D: Well, if you change your mind...

R: Which I won't do.

D: Just call me.

R (sarcastic): I won't forget. We can have a cup of tea and talk about the weather. Maybe I will call you Charles.

D (confused): Yeah, okay. So just call.

R: Bye! - turns to leave.

D: Good for him.

R (turns back): What?

D: To date with you. It's good for him.

R: Good bye, stalker boy.

D: Bye, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.- stands there and stares after her.

R (whispers to herself): Thank god he forget I don't have his phone number.

Cut to later

Lorelai and Rory are watching some TV show in the Gilmore residence.

Lo: So, I saw you talking to a boy today.

R: Yeah?

Lo: Yeah. In front of the market.

R: That was the annoying one.

Lo: So I have thought.

R: You just wanted to know if it was him.

Lo: I don't deny. So what did the physco want from you?

R: He just shared his physco ideas.

Lo: About conquering the world and making you the queen if you accept him and his hair?

R: Pretty much.

Lo: That little nerd.

R: He got a job.

Lo: That's why he wore that apron!

R: What did you believe?

Lo: That his parents gave it to him, because he always got food all over himself.

R: He's not 5.

Lo: Continue, please.

R: He's working in the Doose's.

Lo: He will get on well with Taylor. They will share their crazy plans every day. Probably they will make it a daily routine. Every morning they get up and start the day with 'discussing'.

R: Dean will be his successor?

Lo: They will move in together and make plans about taking over the world and it will be compulsory to wear an apron.

R: Ew.

Lo: 'Good morning,Dean! Did you read the papers today? Do they write about how wonderful I am?' 'Good morning, Saint Taylor! No, they don't, but there' s an article about how shiny your shoes were at the Flower Fair!' 'Unacceptable, make a note to destroy that editorial office.' 'Noted my Lord! Anything you want!'

R: That's a pity I'm major in Journalism.

Lo: Well, you either find another object of life or you can spend your life writing about Taylor's aprons.

R: I should give up the hope to write the truth.

Lo: No,you can write the truth if it's about admiring Taylor.

R: I will never get a job.

Lo: You will. You just have to grow to like the aprons. They are cute in a way.

R: They are funny.

Lo: The physco looked good in that one.

R: My mommy likes younger boys.

Lo: No.

R: I will ask him. I mean he asked me out, but maybe he could be convinced to go out with you.

Lo: Watch the TV.- they look at the TV and stay in silence for a few minutes.

R: I hate aprons.

Lo: Then face it, you are going to be executed. Unless you accept Dean's hand... and hair.

R: I hate his hair.

Lo: But if you had accepted it, you would have got food from the market free of charge.

R: Who said I had refused him?

Lo (wide eyes): You are gonna date the puppy?

R: No.

Lo: Then why did you say?

R: No reason.

Lo: Evil child.

R: You are jealous, huh?

Lo: Yeah, sure. Watch the TV.

R: I'm hungry.

Lo: You shouldn't have rejected the free food.

R: Luckily you can take it.

Lo: Uggh.

Silence.

Lo: I'm hungry.

R: Take out?

Lo: I'm gone.

R: Say hello to Dean for me!

Lo: Again, I'm gone.

Cut to later

Rory's siting on her bed and listening to music when the phone rings. She grabs the phone.

R: Hallo?

Jess: You are going to die in 7 days.

R: Jess?

J: No, Kôji Suzuki.

R: You were really bored, weren't you?

J: That's why I called you.

R: Hey! I should feel offended.

J: What are you listening to?

R: At the moment or in general?

J: At the moment.

R: Wolfheim: Heroin, she said.

J: Ironic song.

R: It is.

J: I'm in some The Distillers mood at the moment.

R: I bet you liked their last CD cover.

J: Yeah, it was a little shocking but that's the point.

R: Red and white together.

J: Classic.

R: Yeah.

Pause

R: Why did you call?

J: I don't know.

R: And by the way how? Where did you get my number from?

J: I found it in your dad's notebook.

R: You stole my phone number?

J: I shouldn't have called you?

R: No, it's not that. I'm glad you called, but... Uh, you are so stuck in sin.

J: Hopefully.

R: Why did you call?

J: I missed the sanity.

R: And you called me.

J: It was a wrong decision I see that now.

R (smiling): You missed me.

J: I missed the reassuring behaviour that you mean.

R: Dad didn't call you the Devil, did he?

J: I don't want to talk about it.

R: Okay. What are you reading?

J: Why do you think I'm reading something?

R: Why do you always have to deny the undeniable? It's impossible, you know.

J: Impossible is nothing. Undeniable is nothing.

R: Dön't watch too much Classic Sport.

J: There's not much to do.

R: Did you consider working?

J: Oh, I worked. It was fun, because Chris was at home and sent me dirty looks all the time. First I thought it was because I tried to corrupt his daughter, but when he had benn staring at me for at least 10 minutes I asked what he wanted. And he told me to stop it.

R: What?

J: That's what I asked. Then he said I couldn't fool him so I asked him again. It all ended up with us, hunting a fly all over the apartment.

R: A fly?

J: He thought that I was humming so after I told him a few times that it wasn't me and he realized that the humming was constantly going on even when I was talking he started asking how I did it.

R: Did he assume that you were a ventriloquist?

J: No, but he accused me of hiring the fly.

R (giggling): Sorry.

J: It was fun, because we were chasing the fly and I think I restored something of his confidence in me by hitting the fly.

R: Wow. Uh, I have a spider in the bathroom.

J: No way.

R: Please. If you don't help me, my mother will put a barbel wire around the shower and I will never get a chance to be clean and sparkling again.

J: I don't think you should have told me this.

Lo (out of sight, opens the door and steps into the house): I'm home with the unlimited amount of food!

R (covers the receiver): Al's?

Lo: Yeah.

R: Just a minute. (to the phone) I have to go.

J: Oh, yeah, me too. I'm meeting Sheila in ten minutes.

R (shocked): Sheila?

J: Yeah, my date for tonight.

R (disbelieving): A date?

J: Yeah. But nothing serious. What are you supposed to talk about with a girl whose favorite TV Show is Sabrina, the teenage witch?

R: But I thought... - trails off.

J: What?

R: Nothing, it was stupid.

J: No, tell...

R: Bye, Jess! - she cuts him off and hangs up on him. She sits on her bed with tears in her eyes when she hears Lorelai's voice.

L: Rory! Dinner is ready, put into plates just like a Lorelai Gilmore would do! Isn't you mother the best cook in the world?

R (yells back): I'm not hungry. - she drops herself at the side of the bed and stares into the nothing.

**End of chapter 11 **


	12. Watch where you are shopping, Shrek

Hey guys!

Well, here's the new chapter, I hope I can update again in a week.

So, just enjoy (or not, I'm not forcing you), but don't forget to review each chapter! 'Cause I'm grateful for every feedback!

And let me know about the mistakes! I'm still not as good at English as I want to be, but I'm trying.

Oh, and watch the new POTC movie, 'cause it's great:)

Thank you for reading and all.

Bye!

bedfordgirl

**12th Chapter - Watch where you are shopping, Shrek**

Lorelai's sitting at the counter in the dinner

Lorelai: So then I told him 'Watch where you are shopping!'. You should have seen his face.I think it was purple.

Luke: That's it?

Lo (smiling brightly): Yes.

Lu: That's the end of your funny story?

Lo (still smiling): Yes.

Lu: Let me rephrase this. You are telling me that this was the end of the story you described as 'You have never heard such an amusing thing'.

Lo: You left out the 'dude'.

Lu: What?

Lo: I said 'You have never heard such an amusing thing, dude'.

Lu: Whatever. Yes or no?

Lo: Does it mean I can call you dude?

Lu: No.

Lo: Lukeey.

Lu: Lorelai.

Lo: Donkey.

Lu: What?

Lo: It's a classic scene from Shrek 2.

Lu: Shrek?

Lo: Don't say you didn't see Shrek!

Lu: I... I saw.

Lo: Oh yeah?

Lu: Yeah.

Lo: And when?

Lu: Err... Do you remember when I put up a sign, saying 'Closed because of fire damage' last summer?

Lo: How could I forget? When you came back, Taylor called you Match-man for months.

Lu: That was completely unfair and unnecessary.

Lo: Although I never knew where you got the idea.

Lu: It wasn't mine.

Lo: Then whose?

Lu: It was my nephew's.

Lo: You have a nepfew?

Lu: Yeah. So last summer my sister called me and invited me to come and see them.

Lo: Suddenly she invited you? And you went?

Lu: The only reason I went was that Jess got into some fancy school and Liz suddenly got all motherly and decided to arrange a 'I-am-very-proud-of-you-even-if-I-don't-seem-to-be'-party.

Lo: That's nice.

Lu: Jess hated it.

Lo: Not a party kid?

Lu: No. And he hates when his mother starts acting like... well, like a mother.

Lo: Which is very unusual.

Lu: Ftom Liz it is.

Lo: So, what about Shrek? Did he come to the party, too?

Lu: Well, Jess and I ended up in a room where he hid from the guests.

Lo: He hid from the guests?

Lu: Well, Liz's friends all came and got drunk in 5 minutes so they started giving toasts. For example, Marjorie - who looked exactly like a whore, I swear - said she always knew Jess will be the president and she asked him that when he will finally live in the White House, send champagne out to the 'crowds'. I think he hid at that point.

Lo: Uh.

Lu: Yeah. So I went in and asked him what he was doing. Of course he said nothing so we just sat there. Then he asked me if it's alright if he put in the Shrek

Lo: And how did you like it?

Lu: It was... interesting.

Lo: You fell asleep.

Lu: No.

Lo: You slept while watching Shrek.

Lu: No. Jess woke me up when that Faq-u-ward or who arrived with Shrek to meet the princess.

Lo: Lord Farquaad.

Lu: Aha.

Lo: And why did he wake you up?

Lu: What?- starts picking a doughnut.

Lo: Why did he wake you up? He could have let you sleep.

Lu (mumbles something)

Lo: I didn't quite catch it.

Lu: He said I was snoring.

Lo (laughing): You snored while watching Shrek?

Lu: I was very tired.

Lo: You were in a party with whores and Shrek and you snored!

Lu: You know what? Forget it. I never saw Shrek.

Lo: You didn't! You snored all along.

Lu: Great.

Lo: Hey, be grateful Jess didn't paint your face green to make you are like Shrek more.

Lu: I'm going to serve other costumers.

Lo: Okay, but be careful and do not fall asleep while they are ordering.

Luke glares at her then starts walking away, but turns back halfway.

Lu: You never answered my question.

Lo: What question? How many ogres to give me coffee?

Lu: Was it really that story?

Lo: Yeah, it was.

Lu: You said I would laugh my head off.

Lo: Did I?

Lu: Yes.

Lo: Well it's not my fault that you have no sense of humour.

Lu: You have been talking for half an hour.

Lo: So?

Lu: You told me a story which you claimed to be a funny one. You told me a story which ended with you telling a guy to watch where he's shopping.

Lo (laughing): Oh, really! You should have seen his face!

Lu: You think it's funny?

Lo: Definitely.

Lu: I pity you. - he walks away.

Lo (cries after him): Hey! You fell asleep on Shrek! You have no right to pity me! I pity you!

Rory walks in, wearing her school uniform and sits next to Lorelai.

Lo: Hi! At last, somebody who saw Shrek.

R: Huh?

Lo: Ssh, you came just in time.

Rory looks at her, questioning.

Lo: 3... 2...1...

Luke (to Kirk): What do you want?

Kirk: I don't know if I want to eat here anymore.

Lu: Kirk, you have been sitting here for 2 hours already. You should have decided. What do you want?

K: Yeah, I came here with the intention of eating something. But I'm not sure anymore.

Lu: You mean you came in because you were hungry, but 2 hours sitting here without food or drink made you realize you don't want to eat?

K: I didn't say I'm not hngry.

Lu: So then what? You are hungry and this is a dinner. What's wrong with you? Why did you come in?

K: Because I wanted to eat.

Lu: Then why don't you eat?

K: Because 2 hours before I didn't know it.

Lu: What?

K: I just learned it.

Lu: But what?

K: That you didn't see Shrek.

Lu: Are you serious?

k: Yes, I am.

Lu: You are not hungry anymore, 'cause I didn't see Shrek?

K: I didn't say I'm not hungry.

Lu: If you don't want to eat, get out.

K: You can't kick me out of your dinner.

Lu: I'm not kicking you out, I'm asking you to leave before I kill you.

K: That's exactly what I call kicking out.

Lu: Then I'm kicking you out, I don't care!

K: I can't believe you kicked me out!

Lu: Well, imagine how the world works.

K: Luke Danes, I'm offended. You know what you can't kick me out, cause I'm leaving!- he stands there, without moving.

Lu: Kirk.

K: Alright, you won. - he sits back.- I want a sandwich.

Lu: Kirk, I kicked you out.

K: I accept your apology.

Lu: But, I... Oh, never mind. I don't care, stay if you want.

Lo: Oh, I love these arguments. (yells) Luke! Coffee!

Lu (yelling back): Don't yell in my dinner!

Lo (yelling): Then give Rory coffee.

Lu (comes back and fills a cup): Here.

R: Thanks, Luke.

Lo: So, tell mommy, what happened to you in the ruthless real world today?

R: I can't. I have to meet Lane at SHH. But I will fill you up tonight.

Lo: So you leave me hanging?

R: I can't leave you hanging. I didn't tell you anything yet.

Lo: Yes, but you could.

R: But I didn't.

Lo: That's the point.

R (sighing): Do you want the headlines?

Lo (clapping her hands): Oh, yay!

R: Okay. Lost rouge. Paris stole. Madeline got beat up. So Paris took care of Michelle getting detention for punching her. This is pretty much.

Lo: Oh, no! Now you have to tell me the whole story.

R: I'm gonna be late.

Lo: Reader's Digest vrsion?

R: I've just told you.

Lo: Try to make it a little longer.

R (sighs): Two minutes. But only if there are no interruptions.

Lo: Hurray.

R: Louise lost her rouge, so she was whining about it all day until Paris got fed up and went over this girl called Michelle at lunchtime and told her that Charleston's waiting for her and that she'd watch her bag while she was away. Of course the girl didn't buy it so Paris got all angry and grabbed the bag. They started pulling it and screaming 'Give me that damn thing'. Finally Paris got it and ran away with it to the other end of the room. She got Michelle's rouge and threw back her backpack at her. But Michelle didn't give up. She got all this maffia thing and followed Madeline and beat her up. The headmaster came and you know Paris: just a few sentences and you are praying for your death. She told Charleston what to do and he did it. Michelle got detention and Louise didn't even give back her the rouge. She said it was more her colour.

Lo: She got detention and bacame ugly? Looks like it wasn't her day.

R: Okay, thanks for you I have to run now. Bye! - she rushes out of the diiner.

Lo (calling after her): Don't forget to lock your make-up!

Luke walks up to her, but she doesn't see him, because she's looking outside.

Lu: Was it really that story?

Lo (shuddres, turns back): OMG, you scared me!

Lu: Sorry.

Lo: Oh, Lukey, you good ol' softy.

Lu: Why do I deserve this?

Lo: You are just so cute.

Lu: Yeah?

Lo: Aha. With your head on and everything.

Lu: That's the best compliment I've ever heard. I have a head...I feel special.

Lo: You should... Now, get me a pie... Apple pie.

Lu: You mean you expect me to give you an apple pie?

Lo: Excuse me, I thought this place was a dinner, but I must have lost my mind and gone to the Anonym Apple Pie Hater's Session.

Lu: Sorry, I meant you expect me to give _you_ an apple pie?

Lo: One compliment for you, one apple pie for me. That's how it is fair.

Lu (turns to go behind): Okay.

Lo: Hey, Luke.

Lu (turns back): Yes?

Lo (holds up her mug): Please.

Lu (fills her mug and turns again)

Lo: Hey, Luke!

Lu (turns back again): Yeah?

Lo (smiling brightly): Watch where you are shopping!

Luke glares at her for a few moments then turns and goes to the kitchen.

Lo (talking to the coffee cup): Huh, it was close. Lucky, he didn't grab you.

Cut to Rory and Lane walking on the corridor of SHH.

Lane: I just can't find the perfect name.

Rory: Maybe you should consider finding other members first.

La: I know, but I live like the princess in some fairy tale. You know that tales, don't you? When the princess is locked into the highest tower of a dark castle. Well, I'm the princess. I'm locked into the highest tower and the only way out is climbing down grabbing my own hair.

R: You should call your band 'Princess' or 'Fairy Tale'or 'The Highest Tower'.

La: I use these words too much.

R: Besides calling it 'Princess' would mean that it's a girl band which plays pop.

La: But if it played rock,we would surprise the world.

R: Dilemma.

La: So it's just lucky I don't know anyone who I would consider as a member.

Rory spots Dean, sitting on a bench and looks at him like she's pondering something.

La: Rory?

R: Wait here- she walks up to him,leaving a startled Lane behind. (cheerfully to Dean): Hey.

Dean: Oh, hi.

R: So...

D: So...

R: I'm sorry for the way I treated you.Usually I'm a kind person.

D: Doesn't matter.

R: Well, that's good.

D: Yeah.

R: Actually I was wondering if you still wanted to go out some time.

D: Don't you have a boyfriend?

R: No.

D: Sure?

R: Yeah, I'm positive.

D: Okay, then.

R: Good. Tomorrow?

D: Okay, I will meet you at 7 o'clock.

R: Luke's?

D (grinning): Right. At Luke's.

R: Bye! - she turns and walks towards Lane.

D: Tomorrow, seven, Luke's.

Lane: What was that about? - she asks when Rory walks back to her.

R: Nothing.-she waves goodbye to Dean and walks away. Lane follows her.

La: Rory.

R: I have a date.

La: You hated Dean.

R: I didn't.

La: You said he was annoying.

R: Well, he isn't.

La: Come on, what happened?

R: Nothing.

La: I thought you liked Jess.

R: I do.

La: Then what's the matter?

R: Maybe we are not meant to be.

La: Oh.

R (fake enthusiasm): I can't wait for this date.

La: Yeah, sure.

End of chapter 12


End file.
